Digital Frontiers: The Fallen Warriors
by Krystal Karpenter
Summary: Nearly two centuries ago, the barrier to a dangerous realm was destroyed and years of war ensued. These Digital Wars have now left the world ravaged and digital monsters are slaves to a corrupt, human Republic within a nation known as The 7 Frontiers. It is up to those, who were thought to no longer exist, to repair the damage and restore a long lost world.
1. The New World

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own digimon.

_So this is a new project I'm working on. It shouldn't be a terrible long story, but it _is _going to have action, romance, and a bit of adventure. Basically in a nutshell, this is a darker twist on the whole Digimon Frontier series. Do not expect it to be a retelling. This is not a retelling-meaning it won't be exactly like the frontier storyline. But I am taking a lot of the essential parts of the plot and incorporating it in to this fic. I've never done something like this before so bear with me._

_*RATING* will most likely change due to language and possible adult situations. Please note this. I would hate for anyone to be offended, but do keep in mind that I wouldn't put anything in a story unless it was important. Currently it is just T for language and violence._

* * *

**|Chapter 1|  
****The New World**

* * *

_**Year|**__**2203**_

She was a monster…she had to be. No human child was this beautiful.

"You must take her away," croaked the mother, her voice cracking and tired, and her skin was as white as death. Sweat dripped from her face and blue lips. "They will come for her,"

His wife's light was fading before his very eyes. The young man let silent tears track down his face while continuing to hold his new born baby girl, whose beauty made it difficult to stay disquiet very long over her mother's state. However, the man with light hair could not deny that his heart felt as if it were being crushed and ripped out of his chest. It hurt to breathe. "I can't leave you," he gasped, trembling so violently he could hardly stand. The only strength he had now came from his daughter's large, bright eyes.

"You _must_. Do not let them have her…do not…" Her last breath came like a ghost in the night and disappeared without warning. Her green eyes stayed open until her husband managed to close them with a shaking hand.

He then wept for what seemed like hours. The baby in his arms was silent and still, as if fully aware of the death at hand. The air has turned cold, while the world began falling apart around him. This had all been his fault. He should have insisted they go to the hospital, but she would not allow that. By some instinct, his wife had known the child she carried was a monster-a beautiful, cursed hybrid-and the Republic would have confiscated their daughter right away. She would not allow it…_he _would not allow it.

The new father locked his brown eyes with his child's. They were brighter than any jewel-a stunning version of her mother's. Within them, he found the spark he needed to continue.

Like lightning striking the ground, his feet hit the floor. One arm holding his daughter, the other rummaging through his belongings, shoving it all in to a ragged, old duffle he found under the bed. They did not have much in this small shack of a house they owned, so he packed the essentials; food, water, clothes, and blankets. At night, it grew frigid in these mountains. It would be a near impossible journey, but the young man would attempt to travel across the Frontiers in hopes of reaching the rebellion.

After packing up everything he could, the young man glanced at his daughter. For a moment he was worried, for she had yet to even cry. However, the father began to feel a warm, comforting touch press against his mind, and for some reason it calmed his anxiety, letting him know she was all right. "Zoey," the young man whispered so softly he was not even sure he had spoken at all, "that is what your mother wanted to name you." He pressed his lips to her forehead, slung the duffle over his shoulder, and began to head out the door. In a perfect world, the young man would have buried his wife-given her the funeral she deserved-but unfortunately he did not have time. The Proctors would arrive in a few short hours and they would find the child.

Grabbing his pistol off the cabinet, the young man kicked the front door open and took off in to the night.

It was early winter. No snow had touched the earth yet, but the winds howled and pounded against his face. Instinctively, he brought his daughter closer to his chest. As the forest grew thicker and he strayed from the trails, the young man drew his machete and began hacking away blindly at the bushes and fallen branches in his path. His muscles ached, his eyes cried for sleep, and his body began to shut down from the cold, but he knew he had to get as far away from their cabin as possible.

Suddenly, the young man stopped at the snapping of a twig. The sound did not come from underneath his own boots. His blue eyes struggled to see anything in the darkness. He stood frozen for a few more minutes before resuming to tuck his knife back in to his belt and reach for the pistol.

But before he could pull out his gun, something knocked the young man completely off his feet. He wrapped both arms around his daughter in order to protect her from the fall.

"Going somewhere, Orimoto?" chuckled a sinister voice the young man had never heard before, but the sound of it chilled his spine. Around him erupted several man dressed in black suits pointing flashlights and guns at his face. Orimoto recognized them as Proctors, and accompanying them was a monster with the figure of a human man, but demonic, black wings protruded from its back. The being wore a purple-striped suit with a large white coat trimmed with red fabric, spiked boots, a hat made from the head of some sort of red-eyed, horned animal, and a black cover over the bottom half of his face. All that the young man could see of its features were its beady black eyes, long white hair, and grey skin. However, Orimoto was more concerned about the knife the monster held in his right hand and the large automatic machine gun it held in the left.

"W-Who are you?" the young man stammered, the fear and cold mixing up a deadly concoction in the pit of his stomach.

"Astamon," the monster replied darkly, "I am here on behalf of the Republic. It appears you are in violation of a federal law."

The young man glanced down at the angel he still cradled in his arms. "I have committed no crime," he choked, "she is my daughter…she is my _daughter_."

"She is a digital hybrid and must be confiscated at once for the safety of the people," Astamon stated apathetically, "hand her over or we'll pry her from your dead hands."

"No!" Orimoto growled, trying to crawl away as the Proctors came forward to grab the child. They seized him by the shoulders and pinned his arms to the ground. One was able to tear the baby out of his arms while the others threw punches at his face and limbs.

The young man then found himself alone on the cold, hard floor. He could feel his head beginning to swell and the blood gushing out from his lips and nose. Disoriented, he lifted his head to see one of the Proctors holding his daughter while Astamon began to chuckle once again.

"Well, this could have been much easier on you and your family Takeru, had you not been so pitifully stupid," the monster spat, pointing his gun directly at the young man's chest.

The weapon rang out, shooting the young man about seven times before clicking off. The young man's body now lay motionless while red rivers began to form around him. His final thought as he waited for death to kiss his lips, was of his failure. They had taken her…they had taken her, and his wife had died in vain.

The child began to cry.

* * *

_**Digital Frontiers:  
**__**The Fallen Warriors**_

* * *

_20 years later…_

The old man recalled a time when monsters didn't exist…or at least, not here. He remembered when they lived in their world and he lived in his. There had been a fine line between each dimension…but now that line was blurred. Reality had become consumed by what so many had believed not to exist. Only few had heard of these digital monsters. Those few were known as the Digidestined. The Destined were chosen humans given the responsibility to protect the realm known as the Digital World. Whenever evil arose in the paradox, they would be the ones to stop it, and saving the Digital World often meant saving reality as well.

The old man recalled the day they failed.

"Where exactly are we going?" muttered the young hybrid beside him. He appeared to look like any other human, with a medium build, cropped, dark blue hair that almost looked black, and clear blue eyes to match. His skin was a bit paler than most, but he held a clear complexion and pretty, angular features. He wore the Republic uniform, which consisted of a blue single-breasted jacket with a black stripe along a sealing mechanism, a white strip was used to close the tunic over the right shoulder, and around his waist was a black belt which bore the President's insignia of a gold, Celtic lion in the center. Over his heart was a silver, interlaced triquetra pin that symbolized his being a hybrid, and gave him the rank of a digital apprentice. The uniform was completed with black trousers, which had a blue stripe running along the outside of the legs, and black boots.

"Her ladyship is in need of a new servant, Kouichi," the old gentleman sighed, scratching his short grey beard as they walked the bustling streets of the country's capital. He did not wear a governmental uniform, but instead bore the clothes of a butler. "Did the President not inform you of this?"

Republic was considered a megacity; the richest in the world. Colorful skyscrapers, made of green, red, yellow, or blue glass, stretched to unreasonable heights, the air was filled with bright vehicles flying from one place to the other, and the streets were crammed with people walking to and fro. Everyone was dressed for business or expensive pleasure, the old man always noted, wearing uniforms, skirts, or elegant dresses. He did not travel the streets very often; his job did not call for it, for he stayed mostly in the house of the President's most prized possession. However, he hated this city; the people too. They were arrogant and cold, much like the steel buildings they worked in. All were robots serving a corrupted system; ignorant of the fact that this 'Republic' government was a dictatorship in disguise. The old gentleman found himself glancing upward. It was overwhelming the number of people who passed by overhead. The wealth of the Frontiers had become so centralized.

"He did," Kouichi continued to grumbled, "but he also informed that that she needed a new guard. I don't understand why he thinks I can't handle it. I graduated top of my class and have been working for her ladyship for three years now!"

"You're too close to her," the old man stated bluntly, "besides, you are my assistant, not the President's. Managing a household is not the same as guarding it."

"But I can do it, sir! When will I actually be able to fight for the Republic? I did not think that my education would get me a job managing a household," Kouichi groaned, folding his arms over his chest like a small child.

"Becoming a digital knight is not an easy path. You need many years of experience and wisdom, you know this. Once you thrive in your assigned task, and prove your loyalty to the Republic, they will promote you if it is what you wish," the old butler explained with a hint of irritation, "you are still very young and ignorant of what goes on behind governmental walls. Why would you fight for a government that…nevermind."

Kouichi gave his boss a sideways glance before shrugging. "You certainly speak ill of a government you are so closely linked to," the young hybrid snorted, "the 7 Frontiers thrive because of our political system. We are the most powerful country in the world. Perhaps it is you who is the ignorant one…"

"Do not speak to me like that, Kouichi, for right now I am your elder," the old man ordered sternly, glaring at the stubborn hybrid. He was always given the difficult ones…"Now, come, we are going to be late to the Coliseum."

"What the hell are we going to find in that barbaric place?" Kouichi questioned, completely confused. Coliseums were for lowly educated hybrids and monsters-their abilities purely used for entertainment. Though the fights were indeed incredible, especially at this city, they would find no proper being to serve their ladyship there.

"There is a servant trade taking place at the front entrance in about two hours," the older gentleman explained, "they bring in very diligent, focused monsters from all across the Frontiers, many of which are fairly bright. We can't afford to hire another weak-minded sap."

"Well, then I supposed we'll have to call a car," Kouichi sighed, activating his watch. With the press of a button, it displayed a holographic map of the city. The young hybrid clicked on their coordinates and when the options were displayed on the hologram, he tapped the one for a government car.

In a matter of minutes, a black vehicle came flying down from the traffic above. It landed gracefully next to the curb where the two stood. Kouichi was quick to open the door for the old man, who stood merely shaking his head in wonder.

"Technology these days…" the butler grunted, sliding in to the black, leather seat.

"My watch isn't even the latest update," Kouichi smirked before closing the door, and walking around to the other seat.

|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|

Bokomon did not realize that his job would entail spending twenty hours in a dimly lit truck with a fellow monster who was constantly forgetting his own name. However, the little white creature would endure this, for what he lacked in size, the monster made up for in intelligence and determination.

"Wait…what did I say my name was again?" the yellow, skinny-rabbit-like creature, with long pointed ears, and stubby arms, sitting beside Bokomon asked again.

"Neemon, you said it was Neemon!" the white monster growled, clutching his horned head in frustration.

"See if you can find his red pants," another voice called out from the darkness.

"Yea, pulling on them usually shuts him up," a second added.

Bokomon couldn't take it anymore. Just as he was about to cover his pointed ears, he felt the truck begin to decline just before it came to a complete stop. His head perked up and like heaven coming to claim the earth, light flooded in to the cargo hold as the doors to the truck automatically opened. "Salvation," he whispered, with release.

"More like sunlight," commented Neemon, cheerfully. He lifted his chained hands to begin clapping with excitement. "I can just tell this is going to be so much fun!"

One of the other monsters towards the back of the truck grunted. He appeared to be made completely out of cardboard, with a boxed head, limbs, and hands. "I doubt being sold off as slaves to different senators or businessmen can be classified as fun,"

The monsters were escorted out of the vehicle by two government officials wearing the Republic uniform; one at each end of their steel chains.

Upon stepping out of the truck, Bokomon let his eyes gaze up at the magnificent structure that was the Coliseum. The exterior was inspired by the Roman wonder and decorated with travertine stone, but overall the arena took on a more modernized design. Bokomon had read and heard much about it. Though the outside looked ancient and traditional, the inside was constantly changing to fit the theme of the battles, the arena was digitalized so that it could be easily manipulated, and a retractable dome could act as a roof if necessary. Not only that, but this replica was actually at least two times larger than the original, fitting roughly around 350,000 people and resting on 12 acres of land in the center of the megacity. The brave digimon and hybrids that were used to provide such entertainment to the people were known as Gladiators, like classical times.

Surrounding the enormous structure were various smaller buildings used as either shops, where they sold souvenirs, games, videos, and tickets, or quarters to house and train the Gladiators. Circling all this were the sky-high buildings of the city, which never ceased to amaze Bokomon. In pictures, he had always been blown away, and to be here in person was overwhelming. Vehicles zoomed past them in the air, but the invisible roads did not permit them to travel over the Coliseum for purposes regarding safety. So instead there was a heavy flow of traffic circling the building, creating a roundabout effect.

"Um, so where do you want the servant monsters?" asked the taller one of the officials to a young man with thin blonde hair and a pair of dull brown eyes. His face looked paler than a piece of paper, and fear seemed to be evident upon his visage. The young man nervously pulled out his glasses as he activated the digital tablet in his hand. He quickly began tapping at the screen as if trying to double-check something before responding.

"You know, we have two more trucks coming, Loch. Don't lose your fucking head," the official continued with impatience.

Bokomon watched the young man dressed in a grey suit, or Loch, let out a huge breath of relief, as if he had been held at gunpoint until those words were spoken. "Thank God! I was about to say, twenty was the best you could do," Loch growled, continuing to type on his tablet, "Let me enter their information, then you can take them to the platform set up out front…the chain's are not necessary."

The taller official shrugged, activating his watch before typing in a code that automatically released the chains, which folded up in to a small silver box after falling to the cement floor. The other officer picked up the object and placed it in his pocket. "Where are we taking 'em again?"

"Just keep going around the Coliseum until you see a large platform set up in front of the ticket office," Loch explained and quickly finished up listing and scanning the new arrivals so that their information could be sent to a site where various costumers could bid on them. "Alright, I'm done. Carry on,"

Because he had been so distracted by the grand scenery, Bokomon found himself already at the back of the group following the government officials. Beside him was none other than Neemon, who seemed to be clawing at his own foot.

"What on earth are you doing?" Bokomon inquired with a growl, more out embarrassment for himself than real concern.

"There's something itching my foot," the yellow monster complained. "Oh!" Neemon exclaimed just as he lost his footing and fell right in to Bokomon. The two fell to the floor and rolled through the crowd until colliding in to someone's leg.

"Ouch!" the white monster groaned, rubbing his pained skull. He looked up to locate the rest of their group, only to realize they were now nowhere in sight. "Look what you've done, Neemon! We've lost them! Oh, how are we ever going to find the platform."

"Wait…where's the platform?" the rabbit-like creature asked in a daze.

"Exactly my question you idiot! I don't know! And if a government official catches us wondering about on our own, we'll be shot on sight," Bokomon moaned, panic swelling within his chest.

"Um, hey there little guys," came a deep voice from above them.

Bokomon squinted as he looked through the sun's rays and up at the figure they had collided with.

It was another young man, perhaps a year or two over twenty, with a very muscular build consisting of large arms, a broad chest, and a frame over six feet. The hair was a mess of thick waves, the color of dark auburn, sticking out in different directions, curling at his ears and neck from underneath a newsies cap he wore. His skin was more sun-darkened than the typical aristocrat, while his eyes were an unusual burnished brown-almost like a dark amber. He was somewhat striking in appearance; powerful features and an intense stare. Bokomon's first instinct was to be afraid, but as soon as the man flashed him a bright smile, most of the monster's anxiety disappeared.

"Are you lost?" the young man continued, an amused glint in his eyes, which significantly brightened his visage making him look younger.

"I am afraid we are, sir," Bokomon sighed, "you see, we are supposed to be making our way to some platform for the servant trade, but this idiot tripped us up and now we cannot find our way…"

"Hey, now, that's not very nice," the young man scolded, a small smile still on his face, "I'm sure your friend here just lost his footing."

"I had an itchy foot!" Neemon insisted, wiping his nose with a stubby arm.

"Right, well, come on. I'll take ya there. It's not a far walk, and there's lots to see on the way," the young man said, rather cheerfully, "You know, it's about close to lunch time. Are ya hungry?"

"Um, no-we need to-,"

"I'm starving!" the yellow monster exclaimed, interrupting Bokomon completely with the growling of his stomach.

"Follow me, I'll take ya somewhere to grab a bite to eat," the young man continued, "The trade doesn't start for another hour and a half. You'll have plenty of time."

Before Bokomon could object, the tall figure began leading them through the crowds and around the outer walls of the Coliseum. He walked rather confidently, as if he were some one of high rank, but his clothes contradicted this theory. The young man bore that worn newsies cap-a hat popular amongst lower classes-a pair of cheap, dark green pants, tucked in to scuffed, brown leather boots, and a maroon shirt underneath a brown vest. It was too casual for anyone of importance. Looking more closely at the stranger, Bokomon caught sight of the gladiator crest tattooed to the back of the young man's neck. It was an intricate little, black symbol, consisting of a decorative sword amidst flames. This young man was not a man at all, but a hybrid.

The gladiator led the two monsters in to one of the smaller buildings connected to the Coliseum. Inside Bokomon found the atmosphere boisterous and filled with monsters and hybrids alike. They all sat in large, integrated groups at crudely made tables. It was a completely different world from the streets of Republic, where everything gleamed with technology's shine. Here, the walls were made of cold cement, the floorboards were wooden, and the counter where the food was set up was made of unpolished stone.

"Takuya!" exclaimed a larger, hybrid with dark hair and eyes, "where have you been? Kouji went looking for you,"

"I was just out and about," the gladiator Bokomon now identified as Takuya, grinned. He led the small monsters to the line where they grabbed tin plates and waited to be served by the cooks, which were creatures that looked as if they were made of black rock with big yellow eyes.

"Thanks, Gotsumon," Takuya replied after being served a heap of what looked like grey mashed potatoes.

"What is that?" Bokomon sniffed, trying to suppress a cringe.

"It's good," the young gladiator smirked, "try it."

Reluctantly, the white monster accepted and watched as Neemon happily took a little extra. The two then followed Takuya to a nearby table, at which sat many intimidating faces. Bokomon tried to seem unaffected by the curious gazes of a few beast-like monsters sitting next to him.

"Say, Takuya, who are they?" the other hybrid from before asked just before taking a huge bite of his food.

"Oh right! J.P, allow me to introduce…" Takuya stopped, and then scratched the back of his head with slight laughter, "what are ya names again?"

"I'm Neemon, and the one with the sour face is my friend, Bokomon," the rabbit-like monster smiled, and a few chuckles erupted from the seats nearby.

Bokomon flushed with a mixture of irritation and chagrin.

"Please tell me they aren't here to be gladiators," J.P. said, completely serious.

"They aren't," Takuya laughed, "they were on their way to the servant's trade and got lost. I told them I would help them find their way…after lunch of course."

"Yup, you cannot miss lunch," his friend smiled. J.P. looked a bit heavier than the other hybrid, but still seemed to be well built and muscular from his training. He also looked a year or two older.

After a few moments of silent eating, Takuya lifting his eyes to scan the room. "Where did you say Kouji was?" he inquired just as another hybrid with dark blue hair, and angry eyes bursts through the doorway.

"Right there," J.P. sighed, "and boy, he looks pissed."

"He always looks pissed," grunted a tall, primate-like monster next to Bokomon.

Kouji stormed to Takuya's table, slamming a newspaper down in front of his friends before stealing a chair from the table next to them in order to sit. "Those bastards found another rebellion base," the dark, blue-eyed hybrid growled so lowly Bokomon could hardly hear him.

"What? How?" J.P. asked, shocked. He picked up the black and white printed paper, glancing briefly at the moving photo of ten or so, chained rebels being forced in to the police truck, before starting to read the article.

"How do you think?" Kouji snorted, "They used Medusa to rape the mind of some official they found suspicious. Turns out he was a spy for the rebels in the 2nd Frontier. She found their location through him and the president had his guys pretty much destroy it."

Takuya struggled to read the names of the rebels arrested.

"Shinya either escaped or works in a different Frontier now," Kouji muttered, trying to calm his friend's mind.

"Yea, I guess they didn't get him this time," Takuya exhaled, irritation coating his tone, "But these guys have to be more fucking careful. Shinya should know how dangerous it is to send out spies with that Medusa-whatever she is-being so powerful."

His brother should know better, Takuya thought angrily. Shinya was a high-ranking rebel the last time he heard, and in charge of most of the spies. It had been a long time since his brother had written, though, so Takuya had no way of knowing what was going on now.

"How does she fucking do it?" Kouji snarled, "Rebel leaders are being killed off because of her, and this is literally the 4th base she's lead the government to. She's a fucking monster, there's no way of hiding anything from her."

"From Medusa?" Bokomon inquired, but the question was more rhetorical. The name sounded familiar. "Are you talking about the Siren?"

"Same thing," J.P. stated, his brown eyes still glued to the paper, "She's got a number of different nicknames depending upon whom you ask."

"What's the Siren?" Neemon asked, his tall ears perking up with curiosity.

"Well, according to my knowledge," Bokomon began, "she's a hybrid so powerful, she acts as the president's secret weapon. There are a number of rumors as to what she looks like, but the few that have seen her say that she is so alarming in appearance, weak minds are paralyzed or even drawn to her when they look upon her form. Her powers are something mental-I believe she can take over minds with her own; allowing her to control them and discover secrets within their depths."

Everyone at the table had stopped to listen. All were intent to learn knowledge about the mysterious Siren.

"So you're saying she can take complete control over someone, just by getting in to their head?" J.P. queried, utterly floored, "Damn."

"Sounds like a real bitch," Kouji grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and tipping his chair back to get more comfortable, "and I still don't get it. What do you mean by her appearance being 'alarming'?"

"Maybe she has snakes for hair," the primate monster next to Bokomon suggested.

"Or maybe she's got a forked tongue," another one called from the end of the table.

"No one really knows," the white monster interjected, "when she does go out in to the public, which is very rare, she is surrounded by guards and wears capes and hoods in order to hide herself. But I hear even those do not help conceal her figure."

Takuya leaned back in his chair and placed his arms behind his head as he casted an inquisitive gaze towards Bokomon. "How do you know so much?" the gladiator asked, still thinking about all the information learned today.

"I am a scholar digimon, it is my job to know so much," the little monster stated proudly just before glancing at the digital clock on the wall. "Good, God! Is that the time! The trade begins in ten minutes!"

Takuya followed Bokomon's gaze. "Oh, yea, I guess we better get going," the brunette hybrid yawned, drowsiness always settled in after a full meal, "I'll see you all at training."

"You better, we've got a big fight coming up," Kouji announced, a hint of excitement playing at his dull voice.

The two little monsters followed Takuya out of the building and soon found themselves back out on the bustling streets of Republic. Within minutes the gladiator had led them to the front of the Coliseum where a crowd of people had gathered around a tall stage displaying all types of monsters up for bidding and trading.

"Hey Loch!" Takuya shouted over the crowd.

Loch, who had been standing near the platform checking and re-checking the list of monsters on his tablet, looked up. Upon seeing the two monsters near Takuya's feet, his eyes widened, "Where the _hell_ have you guys been!?"

"Relax, buddy, they got lost," the gladiator responded before Bokomon could, "I helped them find their way after grabbing some lunch."

"Not cool, Takuya, I was dying of stress over here," Loch groaned, "Britton would've had my ass if he'd known I'd lost two monsters-no matter how invaluable they are."

"I take offense to that," Bokomon grumbled

"Yea, yea," Loch dismissed, then pointed to the stage, "go stand on your designated number. Bokomon you're 19, Neemon you're 20. Oh, and Takuya, Tristam needs to talk to you right away. He should be in his office."

The hybrid nodded. He looked down at the two little creatures he had befriended and smiled. "You two take care now. Try not to lose your way again any time soon," Takuya told them.

"Of course," Bokomon said quickly and before the two ran up to the stage, he added, "and thank you!"

Takuya waved them off and then turned to leave.

Meanwhile, Kouichi and the butler had arrived twenty or so minutes ago. The two had gotten their number for the trade at the ticket office and were now waiting patiently within the crowd for their turn.

"How does this work, exactly?" Kouichi queried, watching as the auctioneer announced three numbers at a time.

"Well, the numbers the auctioneer is calling are on selected tickets," the older gentleman began, pointing to the bottom part of his ticket which displayed _31_. "The people holding those tickets are then allowed on to the platform to examine the monsters for about ten minutes, during which they bid on the ones they like."

"30, 31, 32!"

"And here we go," the butler smiled, walking up to the stage with Kouichi close behind. He showed the official at the stairs his ticket and the man let him through. "The apprentice is with me,"

The official nodded and also allowed for Kouichi to enter.

The two began scanning the first couple of rows. It was not long before the old man came across Bokomon and Neemon, who were already in another small spat.

"You are not orange, clearly your hair is yellow," the white monster argued as his rabbit-like companion continued examining his fur.

"And who might you two be?" the butler asked, amused.

"They are Bokomon and Neemon," Loch answered, looking up their information on his tablet, "Bokomon is known to retain an impressive amount of information. They are very loyal and obedient as well as intelligent."

"What about the other? Neemon, is it?" the older gentleman inquired, liking the sound of Bokomon.

"Um, we're not sure what to do with him yet. We have not come across very many, and the only thing we've observed so far is that they are not the brightest." Loch explained, scratching the back of his head.

"They look like a waste of time," Kouichi complained lowly in to his boss' ear, "let's keep searching. There's bound to be something better."

Ignoring his apprentice, the butler queried, "How much is the bidding for Bokomon so far?"

"Wait, please, take me too," Neemon pleaded, "Bokomon's my best friend,"

"Am not!" the white monster exclaimed in horror.

"3,000 dollars. But give me five grand and he's all yours," Loch haggled, "I'll even throw in Neemon completely free with the purchase."

"You're not serious," the dark haired hybrid scoffed, "that's a ridiculous amount of-,"

"Deal," the older gentleman smiled, taking out his wallet in order to give Loch the credit card the President himself told him to use.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Kouichi continued to mutter under his breath.

"No need for such speech," the butler scolded, "and if you ask me, two monsters for the price of one is a great deal."

"One doesn't even know what color he is?" the apprentice groaned.

"I see a bright career in the kitchen for him. Tilly needed another set of hands to help her. Bokomon will be just perfect for her ladyship." The old man smirked with amusement towards Kouichi's quarrels. "Don't worry. You'll see it will all work out."


	2. The Network

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own digimon.

_Ok guys! I'm ready to officially start up this story! Again, this is_ loosely_ based off the series (you'll find all sorts of digimon and characters within this story), but with a futuristic take and set in a dystopian society. Yes, there will be A LOT of action. But let me clarify some things for you readers before we really delve in..._

**A note for action seekers: **_For now, action will be greatly present within this chapter and the next. After that, the first part of the story transitions in order focus primarily on the development of setting, characters, conflicts, and of course the relationship between our favorite pairing. During this time, action will be limited. BUT the 2nd part of the story is literally a war. There will be action in every chapter. I just say this so that you thrill seekers stay with me, because it is important to set the stage for which the action unfolds. _

**Now a note for fellow romantics**_: Remember that love is often DEVELOPED. It is very rarely 'love at first sight', so when you ask me for more Takumi, bare in mind that it is a process to develop a romantic relationship because the characters actually have to get to know each other first in order to make the love real. Takuya and Zoe do not have a Romeo and Juliet romance, which consists of them seeing each other and automatically falling head over heels. It didn't happen in the show and it is not going to happen here. However, I sympathize with you. I'm always impatient to see couples get together, but I find that the more the relationship is developed, the more I relish in the romance when it finally begins! _

_Now without further ado! :) Please Read and Review. You're comments really encourage me to keep going and keep writing for this wonderful community. Love you all! 3 Enjoy._

* * *

******|Chapter 2|  
****The Network**

* * *

The man was in his early fifties, with graying brown hair and a set of dark eyes to match. His face held a rougher look to it from all the years of stress and training he'd endured being a knight in the president's army. His body had stayed fit, though pink scars decorated the surface of his skin. He was often thankful for being retired, but on some occasions, found himself longing for the action and excitement that came with being a soldier. Today, most of his entertainment now came from managing the Coliseum's gladiators. He would train them, educate them on some levels, and enter them in fights. It was quite an interesting change of profession, he admitted, to be involved in an entertainment business after serving under the government. Yet, most days he absolutely loved his current position. Coliseum duels had become the most popular of sports, for they were filled with blood, gore, and surprises.

Sighing, the middle-aged man rolled over on his bed. He remembered the about the liquor in his hand and brought the alcohol to his lips, relishing in its strong, bitter taste. Wiping his mouth, the man made a mental note to shave, for the scruff around his cheeks and chin was beginning to itch. He then glanced over to the bare, sleeping form lying beside him; her hair a mess of red curls. "Hey," the man grunted, nudging the naked woman awake, "you have to go, I'm expecting someone."

The younger woman sighed, beginning slowly open her eyes. She lifted her pretty head in a tired daze, only to rest it back down on the pillow. "Are you sure you don't want to go for a third round?" she asked, seductively reaching over to stroke the man's chest.

He caught her hand and pushed it away before standing up out of the bed. He slipped in to a pair of expensive dress pants and threw the girl her green robe, which had been discarded on the floor of his large office.

With a bit of an attitude, the red-head put it on after leaving the comfort of the sheets. She then began to fold the bed back up in to the expensive, black leather couch, but the man stopped her.

"I'll do that," he muttered, grabbing a remote from his elegant, glass desk. With the click of a button, the bed folded itself.

Just as the sofa reverted back to its original state, Takuya walked through the door. "Tristam," he greeted with a wide smile, "Loch said you needed to see me."

"Takuya! Just the hybrid I wanted to see," Tristam grinned as he pressed another button on the remote, one that opened up shudders to reveal a wall of glass on the opposite side of the room. Through it, one could see the entire Coliseum arena down below, along with most of the stands in which thousands of people from all over the globe would sit to watch the games.

"Aren't you quite the handsome gladiator," the red-head purred, sauntering over to the young man.

"You can leave now, Cerie," Tristam smirked, "I'll see you tomorrow, same time."

Cerie nodded, smiling smally at Takuya on her way out. The brunette's dark-amber gaze followed her figure out the door before turning back to his trainer, who still look amused.

"She's one of the good whores," Tristam said, grabbing two bottles of spirits from his fridge, handing one to Takuya, "you're more than welcome to try her out."

"Thank you, but," the hybrid paused, chuckling while trying to find the words, "she's not my type."

"Oh?" the retired official glanced up, laughing, "And what is your type?"

Takuya looked at the ground with a crooked grin forming on his lips. "I prefer blondes."

Tristam nodded in agreement. "We've got those too." The older man sank in to his black leather, office chair before rolling over to his neat desk, where in the center his digital tablet sat. While turning it on, Tristam said, "So I called you in today, because I thought you would want to hear about how incredible I am."

"Oh?" Takuya chuckled before taking a sip of his drink. He then took a seat in one of the two glass chairs on the opposite side of his trainer's desk. Though they matched perfectly with the modern, sharp design of the office, Takuya always found the chairs to be rather uncomfortable. However, he certainly did not want to sit on the leather couch, no matter how comfortable it looked. He knew Tristam called in well over one whore a day and assumed that sometimes the older man was too lazy to wait for the bed to pull out. "Well, I'm listening," Takuya eventually continued after gulping down another swig.

"Alright," Tristam began, activating a blue hologram to appear over the screen of his tablet. It displayed the hybrid's profile, which consisted of Takuya's picture, his stats, and other notes. Sliding the hologram over, the retired official pulled up another one, which exhibited an array of numbers and codes foreign to the gladiator. After a few more seconds, Tristam found what he was looking for. "Here we go," he beamed, as a third hologram appeared, displaying the picture of a company name and logo reading 'Firefox'. "Congratulations, you've been sponsored."

"What?!" Takuya's eyes widened in shock, "I have a sponsor?"

"Thanks to me, yea you do," Tristam smirked, admiring the orange logo, "now, I know they haven't really been big for…a very long time, and the company is no Macintosh or Genesis, but these guys are under new management now and are taking a whole new turn. I really like their new CEO. Also, not only does their name fit your-er, ability-but imagine how good their logo will look on your armor…" The trainer gave a contented sigh. "Anyway, the company is giving you an investment of 50 grand."

It wasn't much for these games, but it was something and Takuya was ecstatic. The sponsorship meant he was being noticed, and it opened the gateway for more investments. His dream of becoming the most famous gladiator on this planet crept closer to reality, like a moth fluttering closer to the light. All Takuya wanted was to have some influence in this world-he could do without the money or living in comfort. Fate had not dealt him the cards to be an aristocrat or a knight, so the gladiator had come to the conclusion that if he were to make a difference in today's society, like his brother, he would have to rise to fame by becoming unbeatable. Perhaps then would humans begin to respect monsters and hybrids for their powers instead of treating them like evil, disposable beings that needed to be controlled. Oh yes, Takuya knew very well how this 'Republic' worked due to his brother's involvement with the rebellion, whose sole purpose was to overthrow the president and his flawed system. Maybe then equality between humans and monsters could be restored.

"Thank you, Tristam, really," Takuya beamed, always playing an easy going countenance no matter how he really felt. However, he was truly thankful for his mentor and friend, who seemed to be one of the only humans not repulsed by Takuya's kind.

"Yea, yea, now get outta here. You've got a difficult match up ahead of you," the trainer smirked, "stay focused and don't get cocky. Arrogance leads to carelessness."

"I'm never arrogant," the gladiator gave Tristam a crooked, mischievous smile before getting up and walking out the door.

|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|

The Coliseum's steel gates opened at 7 o'clock, just as the sun was beginning to sink below the towering skyscrapers. Crowds began to flood the grounds, many already entering the doors, others wondering about the venue either buying from vendors, participating in games, or scalping tickets. It was the 5th day of the week, the second biggest night for the games, the most popular day being the 6th. Both nights were utterly sold out all year round, even on holidays.

Inside the Coliseum, Loch travelled through various levels beneath the stands in order to make sure things were running smoothly. The interior was mostly made of polished chrome, which was used for the floors and walls, while the ceiling consisted of glowing, white fluorescent plates. Columns glowing with a blue neon light supported the weight of stands above. Everywhere there were stalls where food, drinks, and souvenirs were being sold, gambling booths were open for those who wished to place bets on teams or individual gladiators, and holographic screens were scattered about everywhere listing the program for today's games. Glass escalators with glowing yellow belts transported people from one floor to the next.

Seeing everything was in order, Loch followed a tunnel out in to the open stands.

Today the theme was modern warfare, so the humongous arena had been digitalized to look like a section of city ravaged by bombs. There was concrete rubble decorating the floor, ruins of brick buildings, and mountain high piles of debris. Everything was a grey or black color, as if a fire had burned over everything for days, sucking the color out of even the smallest piece of wood. Loch glanced over the scenery for a moment or two before deciding to add an extra effect. Punching in a code on his tablet, a thick fog began to settle over the arena floor, creating just the eerie image Loch felt it needed. Content with the final product, the young man proceeded to inspect the crowd.

The stands always looked a little too congested when events were sold out, but many never seemed to mind. The wealthier attendees such as lords, aristocrats, knights, investors, or CEOs, often bought booths. All the booths were located at the west side of the Coliseum, along with a few offices. They were separated by clear windows, which could be opened if wished. The higher booths usually belonged to the television networks, while The President's was the largest and sat right in the center of the section. His was the only booth with dark tinted windows.

On the opposite side of the Coliseum was a jumbotron, which currently displayed all sorts of advertisements, but when the games went under way, it would follow certain gladiators at a time and zoom in whenever one was about to make a kill or be killed.

"All right, everyone," Loch muttered in to his earpiece, which allowed him to communicate with his fellow executives, "ready when you are."

Down below the arena, Takuya had just finished suiting himself up. He wore his red armored body suit, which consisted of bullet proof plates protecting most of his torso, arms, and legs, and a black, nylon material that guarded his skin, acting as an insulator and absorbed shock. Takuya glanced at the mirror and couldn't help but admire the new Firefox logo he now bore on his chest. Tristam was right, it did suit him. Maybe with the sponsorship money, Takuya could finally get some better quality protection. The thought made the gladiator grin. It really was about time he was noticed by a company. He was the most promising gladiator in the Frontiers.

"Come on, we are about to go on!" Kouji exclaimed in suppressed excitement as he grabbed his friend by the collar.

Takuya joined his team, which today consisted of Kouji, a monster known as ExVeemon, another known as Apemon, and of course himself. ExVeemon was a blue, dragon-like monster, with a set of white wings on its back, sharp claws, a metal horn sticking out from its snout, and on his white stomach there was a silver X. Apemon had the appearance of a large primate with yellow fur marked with shades of red, and blue skin. Both monsters wore metal armor over their torsos and had already grabbed their guns for the match.

Overall, Takuya was content with his teammates. He knew they would be a force to be reckoned with.

Quickly grabbing an AK-47, one of the lighter machine guns, Takuya took his place on the platform with the others. At any moment now, part of the arena would open up above them, allowing the platform rise up and introduce the team to the roaring crowd, which could be heard even from where they currently stood.

"Two pistols?" ExVeemon questioned Kouji, examining the hybrid's weapon choice with a doubtful stare.

Kouji shrugged in response. "All our guns are shit anyway, nothing compared to the blasters knights get to use. Relying on our abilities has always been the best way to go."

ExVeemon nodded in agreement, and Takuya smirked. It was true. These guns could to little damage. They acted more as distractions.

Soon, the announcer's booming voice could be heard over the crowd, hushing them while he introduced the two teams. As he read out the names, the platform lifted the gladiators on to the arena.

Takuya always loved looking up at the stands, relishing in the thunderous applause, and being blinded by the bright lights. He was high off the adrenaline that pumped through his veins before every match.

The two teams started on the opposite sides of the arena. In order to even identify who he was up against, Takuya had to look up at the jumbotron. Two hybrids, whose names he does not recognize, an Ogremon, and an Octomon were today's opponents.

He resolved quickly to avoid getting anywhere near Ogremon-a large goblin-like monster with rough, green skin, brute strength, and sharp teeth and horns. Ogremons always seemed to carry a large bone club, which was spike at the tip. One blow and it could be over for anyone. Octomon was much less of a threat. Though the monster had up to eight tentacles and could hold quite a few guns, it was a slow moving creature, not the brightest, and did not have much endurance. One solid attack should get rid of him.

Suddenly a loud siren went off and the crowd roared. The match had begun.

Kouji shot a beam of light in to the sky-something he did every game-because the crowd loved it, and he loved winning over a crowd. After showing off, the hybrid followed Takuya in to one of the ruined buildings. His dark eyed friend was all about getting the defensive position first before attacking. Sometimes, Kouji did not agree with this strategy, but decided to wait for the day it failed to say so.

The two climbed up to third story of the building, having to scale the wall after seeing the stairs were absolutely destroyed. The top story of the structure was barely considered stable, with half of the hardwood floor missing, large holes in the roof, and one of the brick walls had been completely blown out. Takuya peeked out a window from one of the walls still in tact and scanned the ground before him. All clear. He then quietly travelled over to another window on the left side of the room and peered across towards the other disfigured building about 50 feet farther up the arena. He saw that ExVeemon and Apemon had taken shelter there.

"Well I wonder where our opponents are," Takuya muttered with amusement, looking through the scope of his gun to see examine the ruins on the other side of the field more closely.

Suddenly, the two heard something lift off the ground. Kouji was quick to glance out the window. He soon identified the source. "One of the hybrids has a fucking diskboard thanks to his sponsors," he growled, watching as a tall, blonde haired and seemingly fit hybrid stand confidently on a chrome disk that hovered in the air. Their opponent steered it around with ease by leaning in to whatever direction he wished to go.

"He's looking for us," Takuya stated, "hopefully the others don't try and-,"

He was not able to finish for the sound of gun fire interrupted him. Cursing, he swiftly went over to the left window again and watched as Apemon tried shooting at the hybrid with his weapon, but the opponent held the ability of lightning speed and dodged the oncoming bullets with ease. Takuya watched as the hybrid activated a turrent, which appeared on the bottom of the disk, and began firing back at the monster.

"Where the hell is ExVeemon?" Kouji snapped.

"Down there," Takuya answered, spotting the dragon like monster already exchanging attacks with Octomon.

The blue-haired hybrid now seemed anxious. "So what's the plan?"

Takuya hesitated to think for a moment before responding. "I need you to try and flank the other opponents. Apemon looks like he's in trouble, so I'm gonna take out the flying dude. ExVeemon shouldn't have a tough time getting past Octomon."

Kouji nodded and quickly disappeared, jumping out the window. Takuya turned his attention back to the disksurfer, who was now circling the building Apemon took refuge in.

With a grunt, Takuya abandoned his gun, climbed out the window, and began making his way to the roof of the structure. It seemed as if every brick he tried to grip was loose, and broke off to the floor. "Damn," he muttered, struggling to make it to the top. Once he succeed, however, he began to wonder what the hell he was thinking. There was only one way he would be able to reach the disksurfer's height, and he had barely practiced the maneuver.

Oh well.

He might was well try it. Takuya walked over to opposite edge of the roof and readied himself. Two seconds later, he was in a full on sprint. Just as he was about to run off the edge, Takuya jumped; propelling himself far but not nearly far enough to reach his opponent. However, while he was in midair, his hands balled up in to fists and his fists came straight to his sides. In the next instant, streams of fire were coming from his hands and they thrusted him higher in to the air at a ridiculous speed. The maneuver was utterly uncontrolled, and the hybrid had know idea how to steer himself. It was sheer luck that the disksurfer happened to be in the exact position he was otherwise Takuya would have missed the hybrid completely.

Just as his flames went out, Takuya managed to grip the side of the diskboard. His opponent had know idea what was going on until it was too late. The off balance of weight caused the board to head straight for the ground. Just before it crashed, Takuya and the other hybrid managed to jump off and roll on the floor to break their fall.

Takuya groaned. It had not been a very smooth landing. As swiftly as he could, he jumped back to his feet only to be knocked down once again by the hybrid with super speed. His opponent was toying with him, Takuya noted, watching in a blur as the hybrid began to circle him, landing a punch every three seconds. Growing irritated, Takuya created a ring of fire around himself, which at first looked thin and penetrable, but suddenly it shot out in every direction. The burst of flames was enough to knock his opponent to the foggy floor. Takuya quickly pinned the hybrid so he could not move. It was easy to overpower him, his opponent was thinner than he was and possibly younger. For a moment, Takuya could not help but pity the young man, for he-like all the others-had no choice but to participate in the games…and he couldn't be more than sixteen. He had never fought someone younger than himself.

And this was when Takuya hated being a gladiator.

Stealing the pistol his young opponent had been carrying in his belt, Takuya aimed it at the blonde's head, while still being able to keep him still. The young enemy's eyes went wide with fear and his blue eyes looked as if they were about to cry. Takuya kept a cool, confident expression and pulled the trigger.

The crowd roared.

Takuya quickly stepped off the lifeless, bloodied body and discarded the gun with a look of indifference on his face. It had been a while since killing someone had been difficult for Takuya to do. He was almost thankful for that. At least he still had a conscious, and knew that what this was all wrong. However, he could never linger on such thoughts. It was kill or be killed, and Takuya was sure as hell not about to die.

He turned around and let his dark amber eyes scanned the area. He could hear ExVeemon still battling Octomon further up the arena behind a mountain of debris, but then he heard cries of pain. Looking to his left, he witnessed Apemon being flown across the arena. The large monster landed a few feet away from the hybrid, dead. His head was completely bashed and blood coated his yellow fur.

Takuya didn't have to peer through the fog to know that this was Ogremon's doing. He could hear the creature's footstep's coming towards him, and knew it was close by the cheering of the crowds.

Well, damn, it was larger than he remembered.

The monster erupted from a pile of rubble, bashing its way through the debris, for it had been too lazy to walk around. Takuya started running. He needed to get as far away from that thing and get to higher ground if there was any chance to take it out.

However, a new problem soon presented itself when. Takuya heard a gun go off and bullets zoom past him. Sharply turning to see the shooter, the hybrid recognized it to be Octomon, who was still battling ExVeemon, but the monster's extra arms pointed guns straight at him as if intentionally trying to slow Takuya down so that Ogremon could catch up.

Growling, Takuya put up a wall of invisible heat around himself. The temperature was so high that Octomon's bullets melted before they could even penetrate. Takuya could not sustain this trick long for it needed a high amount of energy, but it gave him enough time to run and take cover. He climbed back up to the third story of the ruined building he and Kouji were in before and watched from the window as Ogremon continued towards him.

The dark-haired hybrid began forming a bright ball of fire between his hands, and soon threw it forward. The attack hit Ogremon right in the chest plate. However the attack did nothing against the armor and only made the monster angry. It was now too close. Swinging its heavy, bone club, the creature bashed right through the first floor of the building, causing the entire structure to begin crumbling. Takuya had little time to react. He jumped out the window before the building caved in on itself. He landed a few yards behind the large monster, who slowly began turning around to attack again.

Takuya rolled away just in time before Ogremon brought its spiked weapon down, but it was a close call. The hybrid knew he was in anything but a good position. However, he knew what to do. Takuya took off running towards a large pile of rubble. He scrambled up to the top right as the monster started swinging through the debris. Takuya jumped and managed to grab on to one of the long, sharp horns erupting from Ogremon's skull. The monster snarled and cursed. It brought up an enormous green hand to try and pull the hybrid off, but Takuya avoided it by leaping on to its head.

Quickly, the brunette formed two balls of fire around his fists and brought them down on to Ogremon's eyes.

The monster howled. It dropped its club and brought both hands to its burning eyes, slapping Takuya off of him. The hybrid felt like a ragdoll as he landed ten feet away from Ogremon, unable to do anything against the strength of the blow. However, he had successfully blinded the monster, meaning it was pretty much over for the creature.

Grunting, Takuya lifted himself up on to his feet. He felt a bit shaky at first, and knew there were a multitude of bruises already forming along his skin, but he managed. The hybrid was watching Ogremon struggle, while trying to feel around for its club through the pain and darkness, when Kouji suddenly appeared at his side.

"Perfect timing," Takuya smirked ever so slightly, "did you take care of the hybrid?"

"Yup," his friend replied casually, watching the scene before him with his usual cool, distant gaze, "is this your doing?"

"Yea," the brunette answered, holding out one of his hands, "do you still have a pistol on you?"

Kouji nodded, handing the weapon to Takuya, who quickly began walking up to Ogremon once again. The hybrid could have easily set the beast on fire, but to die being burned alive was a slow and painful death. No one deserved that. Takuya always avoided killing someone that way if he could. Instead, he crept up behind the monster and jumped to grab on to its array of long white hair. Climbing up that, Takuya easily made it back up to the creature's head and fired the gun in to its skull. It died instantly.

Before the large body collided with the ground, Takuya leapt off it; landing with his back away from the kill.

Kouji looked up at the jumbotron. He heard the crowd go wild as the game ended with ExVeemon finally bringing an end to Octomon. The names of the gladiators who survived were displayed on the board in flashing lights. "Well, good game," the blue-haired gladiator smiled smally, the way he did when they always won-as if victory were one of the only things in this life that made him happy.

Takuya didn't blame him. It felt good to be allowed another day to live.

|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|

Britton tapped his chair nervously. He was always uneasy sitting next to the most powerful man in the world-but of course, who would not be? Dressed in his usual black suit, embroided with flamboyant green and white designs, Britton watched the game end with a bit of relief lingering on his breath. Though the elegant booth was lively with many noble guests and aristocrats, he began thinking of excuses to leave. Being manager of this Coliseum, it could not possibly be hard to make up some task that needed performing. He adjusted his long brown hair, which was pulled back in to a pony tail, and placed his bright green walking stick on the ground. Glancing to his left, he watched with satisfaction as the man beside him smiled brilliantly with delight and excitement in his cool, blue eyes.

"That game was absolutely wonderful," the man beamed, clapping his hands together as if part of the crowds beyond the glass windows.

"We do our best to put on the grandest of shows," Britton responded, grinning proudly, "and if we had been expecting you, sir, the game would have only been more marvelous."

"I very much doubt it," the man replied, still smiling. He adjusted his beautiful, black tux before standing up to stretch out his muscular limbs. The man was tall, just above six feet, and held charismatic features on his face; bright eyes, a friendly smile, light brown hair. At one point, he might have been considered handsome, but now he was about ten years past his prime. He was still gazing intently at the gladiators on the field, when Britton began to speak again.

"Well, Mr. President, I thank you very much for your attendance, but now I'm afraid I must-,"

"Say, who is the young gladiator on the right?" the president inquired, completely ignoring the manager to point out the tall hybrid with dark, auburn hair.

Britton followed the man's gaze and then answered respectfully. "That is Takuya Kanbara, one of our most promising young gladiators. He is an elemental, with the ability to manipulate-,"

"Fire, yes," the president finished in a clipped voice. His eyes were bright with curiosity. "He is most impressive to watch. I would like to see him fight again. Tomorrow? If that's not a problem."

"Of-Of course, sir," Britton stammered, "um, I'll see what team I can put him in for tomorrow's games."

"That won't be necessary," the president replied with a wide smile, "I wish to see him fight alone, against two-no, three-of my knights. I'll send them over to you an hour before the match."

"Knights?" Britton could not help but laugh uneasily, "do you wish to watch him fight or die?"

The president glowered at the rude comment, sending a shiver up the manager's spine, but then he quickly grinned and responded, "Just do what you're told, Britton, and everything will work out."

Turning to his five guards, the president motioned for them to get his car. Shortly after that, the man left; not even interested in the next couple of matches.

* * *

_Review and tell me what you think? :)_

_Also, for late chapters, I'll have an appendix so you guys don't get confused with characters, Frontiers, etc. _


	3. The Siren

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own digimon_

_Alright! Next chapter and here you meet the most powerful hybrid ;) I'm sure yall can take guess at who it is. Review Review Review :)_

* * *

**|Chapter 3|  
The Siren**

* * *

"_Stop! No, you can't take us!" screamed a young boy of only three as he thrashed against a pair of tall men in dark suits. Black shades covered their eyes, and their faces were stone and emotionless. Their grip was icy; bone-crushing even. They were dragging two young boys out from their small, tin, crudely formed house in front of a crowd of people with gaunt, weary faces. The younger boy's big, amber eyes searched the crowd, imploring anyone to help as hot tears streamed down his face. Uneasily, the ones he made eye contact with turned their gaze downward or shamefully looked away. He shouldn't have been surprised. _

_Out from the tiny home erupted the mother of the boys, screaming and yelling. She tried to get to them, but more of the men in suits stopped her, holding her back. She watched helplessly as her little boys were being taken from her_

_The boys glanced back again, their faces covered in dirt and soot. The two were forced in to a sleek black vehicle both had never seen before. They had never known such things existed; this town didn't have nice things._

_The mother fell to her knees as the car drove off. The two men in suits released her roughly. They turned to the crowd and one began, "Remember to notify any of the president's officials if any human monsters or hybrids are identified. If you choose not to report one or are found concealing one, it is considered treason."_

_The other man pulled out a pistol, aiming it at the mother. "Also remember that treason is punishable," he said, loading the weapon, "by death,"_

_The man pulled the trigger-_

Takuya awoke the next day utterly sore. He hadn't even recalled getting half of the bruises and cuts that now decorated his skin. Groaning, the hybrid stirred in his bunk, which sat in a small, dimly lit room he shared with J.P. and Kouji. Their quarters were made up of four grey walls, a metal door, three beds, and one incandescent light bulb hanging from the ceiling. It was very bare, and compact, yet none of the gladiators kept their belongings near. They kept most of their clothes in locker rooms that could be found at the end of the hallways of each floor. The gladiators were all kept in one building attached to the Coliseum made up of four stories.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Takuya swung his legs out of the sheets and off the side of bed. He sat there for a moment or two in order to stretch out and adjust to the light. His dark, amber eyes glanced over the two other hybrids; both were still fast asleep. Eventually, Takuya managed to force his stiff body to stand and quietly walk out of the room.

He ambled down the hall in only a pair of cargo pants to the locker room in order to quickly shower and change. All the gladiators would soon be up in an hour or so for their morning conditioning. Normally, Takuya wouldn't even bother with a shower so early in the morning, but his muscles ached for some sort of comfort. He figured a minute or so under warm water would do the trick.

After washing up, the hybrid wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the row of sinks. In the mirror, Takuya was reminded of all the pink scars he bore scattered about his skin. Half of them, he had been too young to remember where they came from. He wondered how many scars Shinya had about now…

It had been about twenty years since he and his older brother were ripped away from their home. Takuya still dreamed about the day all too often. Sometimes the nightmares were so terrible he could not even fall asleep. However, he often tried not to think about that. Takuya had been able to heal with time and the comfort of his brother.

But Shinya had managed to escape.

Takuya could have too-if he had made that choice. Yet, something kept him within the Coliseum walls, and he has still been unable to identify what that was. In his heart, the hybrid just knew it was not his place to go with Shinya at that time. Not quite yet.

|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|

The day was cool and bright. The sun's rays reflected brilliantly off the colorful skyscrapers of Republic. Takuya walked out of the training building, already completely worn out from today's workout. He was eager to take it easy a couple of days and renew his strength. As far as he knew, he did not have another match until the second day of the week. Since he now had an open afternoon, Takuya decided to walk over to the Coliseum tavern. It was a casual place, filled mostly with monsters and hybrids. Few humans bothered to wander in, not interested in mingling with the lower classes.

Walking inside, Takuya was greeted by the clanking of plates and glasses along with the chattering creatures. It wasn't too crowded right now, because most were working. The bartenders were monsters known as Palmon-plant like beasts with pink flowers blooming on top of their heads. As far as Takuya knew, they were known to be good cooks. He took a seat at the counter and glanced up at the television set hanging from the wall above the shelf full of liquor. On the screen was a pretty, light haired reporter, covering a story Takuya assumed took place farther downtown, for he did not recognize the area.

"Your match was on the news earlier this morning," one of the Palmons remarked in a cheery voice as it wiped down the counter, "apparently the president made an unexpected appearance to watch the games last night."

"Really?" Takuya mused, raising his eyebrows with surprise. His gaze was still fixed on the TV but he wasn't really paying attention to it. "That's strange. He hasn't been around in a while."

"Yup, that's what I said," Palmon replied, "so what do you want to drink?"

Takuya glanced down at the shelf in order to consider his options for a moment. However, he eventually shrugged and sighed, "I'll just have a pint, thanks."

While Palmon went to grab him a glass, the hybrid looked about the room to see no one he really recognized. Part of him was hoping to catch J.P. here, but he might still be with Kouji cleaning their armor.

"_It has been rumored that the president will be returning to the Coliseum…"_

Instantly, Takuya's curious stare was back on the television. "Hey, buddy, can you turn that up?"

Palmon grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"_After a sudden appearance last night, the president wishes to return for what he says is going to be an 'unplanned event'. Ticket prices have reached record prices for tonight as crowds are dying to know what's in store." _

"What the hell is he talking about?" Takuya muttered, an amused smirk on his face. As far as he knew, the president was just messing with everyone.

However, this notion was quickly challenged when Tristam barged through the door. "Takuya! I knew I'd find ya here," he exclaimed, staring straight at the hybrid with grim seriousness, "we've got to talk now! Shit is going down tonight. Hardcore. Shit."

Takuya blinked. What the hell was going on?

He watched Tristam hastily grab a seat at the counter next to him. The trainer glanced about to make sure no one was around to overhear before continuing in such a low voice Takuya struggled to hear it at first. "The president has asked for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the gladiator scoffed, sipping out of his pint.

Tristam grunted and leaned closer. "He asked to see you fight again. Apparently he was impressed. Very impressed…" he spoke bleakly.

Takuya gave him a confused stare. Something told him that this was not a good thing. "What's wrong? Do I not want to be noticed…imagine how many sponsors I could get for being recognized like this!"

The dark-haired man rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. "Takuya, he's asked you to fight by yourself…against _three_ of his knights."

Ah. Now he understood.

Every so often, the president had his knights enter the competition. They were powerful, skilled warriors-most of the time humans-who always wore the best armor and wielded the most powerful of weapons. The knights were practically set up to win. The president would have them massacre hybrids or monster in the arena in order to show that humans were still in control. These battles suppressed opposition and scared off rebellions.

However, even as his thoughts ran through these facts, Takuya shrugged. "I can take them."

Tristam paused. "Now is definitely not the time to get fucking arrogant. Stop being such a hot-head and-,"

"No, actually, this is the perfect time for me to get arrogant," Takuya said firmly, his eyes already blazing with determination, "if I doubt myself now then there's no way I'm getting out alive, sir. I know I can win. I will win."

The ex-official merely stared at him in disbelief for a moment before sighing and leaning back on his seat. Tristam threw his hands up in the air in surrender and nodded, "You're right. If anyone can defeat these guys it is you."

Takuya smiled smally. He honestly did not fear such a match. In fact the hybrid hardly feared anything, for ever since he was young, he had very little to lose. "What time is the game?"

"Tonight. At 10."

|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|

Night crept quickly in as Takuya prepared for his most difficult match yet. He bore his red armor, which had been polished and upgraded thanks to his sponsor. Of course, what he wore would be nothing compared to the chrome suits of the knights. Chrome was practically weightless and nearly indestructible, it also gave the soldiers speed and agility boosts-allowing them to be faster than any normal human. He would have to find the weaknesses of their suits and do it fast before their blasters could touch him. Such rifles held no need for ammo and were exceedingly quick to fire. Their accuracy would be precise so Takuya had to make sure he was never staying still for very long.

"You should probably take a sword of some sort," Kouji muttered indifferently, but Takuya could tell his friend struggled to hide the apprehension he felt. "It could come in handy if they try and use theirs."

"Yea, sometimes they get too cocky and don't even use their blasters at first," J.P. added, playing a sad smile upon his lips, "they always carry long blades attached to their arms, so I agree with Kouji."

"I planned on it," Takuya replied lightly, trying to brighten the mood, but he could tell his friends were filled with disquiet, "I also thought I'd just take a pistol, since none of the guns we have can really do much damage to them."

Kouji nodded shortly. "For the sword, are you going to go with just one? Maybe you should grab a set of twin blades."

"No way, he should go with the Anathros," J.P. snorted, "it's the best sword we've got."

Takuya chuckled. The Anathros was too heavy, but he couldn't wield twin blades as well as Kouji either. Walking over to the rack of swords the Coliseum owned, which was not a beautiful collection, but the blades were in pretty good shape, Takuya began searching for the selection he already had in mind. The hybrid found it quickly among the array of weapons. The handle was made of machine metal parts while the blade was a stainless steel and forged in the style of a Katana.

"The Samurai 3000 works too," J.P. shrugged then smiled, "you're full of surprises Takuya."

"The blades a little dull," Kouji remarked critically.

"Even razor sharp it wouldn't cut through chrome," Takuya grinned, "I just need to be able to cut through flesh, and even a 'little dull', this sword can do that." The auburn-haired hybrid placed the weapon back in its scabbard, which locked to the handle with a click, and then attached it to his red, metal belt.

The volume of the crowd increased over head. The game was drawing near.

Tristam suddenly appeared in to the barracks and rushed up to give Takuya a giant bear hug. The hybrid made a choking sound that reminded his trainer to release him. "You're gonna do great, kid," he beamed, but brown eyes looked worried, "just remember their armor is generally scarce from the neck up."

"_Welcome to tonight's special event!"_ The announcer's deep voice boomed over the screams of excitement calling out from the stands.

Tristam gave Takuya's shoulders one last pat before allowing him to get on the platform, which immediately began to rise. The hybrid glanced down at his friends one last time to give them a reassuring grin before looking back up to watch the arena open above him. The brilliant light flooded his face and the roar of sounds consumed his ears. He should be used to this feeling by now, but the adrenaline always gave him a high.

But this time it was different.

Takuya wasn't fearful, he was merely confused. It was so rare that a gladiator should fight a match alone, even when facing knights. Of course, he was thankful his friends did not have to participate in this battle. Something was amiss…but he did not have time to figure out what it was for he was now standing alone on the arena, which took on a more classical setting. The field was covered in sand while large rock walls had been erected to form something along the lines of a maze.

On the jumbotron, Takuya could see the knights being lifted on to the arena. They were waving at the crowd bearing wicked grins and had not even bothered to look at their opponent. The hybrid wouldn't make that mistake. He began examining them closely.

There were three, just like Tristam said. Two were of medium height while one was clearly taller and burlier than his companions. He would be the toughest to take down, Takuya immediately assessed. All held the same weapons; in their hands were rifles with long barrels, which shot out white hot lasers, while attached to their arms were long, black blades made of sharpened onyx.

Takuya had to avoid being sliced by those all the while avoiding to be shot. This should be interesting, and the hybrid couldn't help but smirk.

The siren went off.

Immediately, Takuya stepped carefully in to the maze. No doubt, the knights had split up in different directions, so no matter which way he went, the hybrid would run in to one sooner or later. Takuya drew his sword and held it close as he rounded corners and travelled down long corridors. It would be especially dangerous to be caught off guard in the middle of a long passageway because he would have no where to hide. Those blasters would certainly be the death of him if he could not figure out a way to deflect or avoid them somehow.

Slowly, he crept through the stone corridors, careful not to make much sound. The last thing he wanted to do was give his position away. Takuya stilled, trying to see if he could hear anyone approaching before rounding the corner. After a moment or two, he figured it was safe to continue, only to be proven completely wrong.

He stepped out in to the next passageway and was greeted by an oncoming knight, who quickly fired his blaster. Takuya barely managed to fall back behind the corner and allow the shot to hit the wall to his right, where it burst in to sparks before quickly cooling down. The hybrid cursed. The blast had created a dent in the solid rock…if it could do that, surely in could penetrate his armor all the way through.

Quickly, Takuya began pacing away in the opposite direction, much to the dismay of the crowd. However, when he heard the knight beginning to run after him, the gladiator stopped and waited at the next corner, where he took out his pistol. Crouching down, Takuya waited for his opponent to appear. When he did, the hybrid fired his gun only to have it be deflected off the knight's chrome chest plate.

"Shit," Takuya growled. He had been aiming higher for the neck.

Suddenly, the gladiator heard more footsteps. He snarled again upon realizing that firing his weapon only gave himself away for the shots were so much louder compared to the blasters. Takuya scrambled to his feet and poured out his gun powder across the corridor. He then instantly ignited a burning wall of fire so that the other knight could not follow him for the time being. The hybrid did his best to flee the scene before he had to face three knights all at once. If he was caught in that situation, he wouldn't stand a chance. Takuya knew he had to take them out one at a time.

Tossing his now useless gun to the side, the gladiator continued on through the maze. He turned to his right to find that it was only a dead end. Whipping around, he practically collided with another one of the shorter knights, who immediately began swinging his blades down at Takuya. The hybrid drew his sword and deflected what he could from the ground, but he did not have the upper hand. He struggled to stand back up under the array of attacks. Kicking the knight backwards, Takuya was able to jump to his feet and ready himself again. The knight came once more with lightning speed and the two began dueling.

Takuya ducked as one of the onyx blades swung right over his head, and blocked another blow coming from the right. However, he did not have the time to fully jump away from the knight's oncoming lunge. The blade pierced right through Takuya's armor and formed a deep cut through the top of the gladiator's shoulder. His blood instantly began pouring out on to the ground.

Through the sharp pain, Takuya continued to match the knight's speed and if anything the wound made him more determined. The temperature began to rise and the blade of his katana began to glow on ominous red. Sparks began flying as the swords continued to come in contact with each other.

It did not take long for Takuya's blade to be completely set aflame.

The knight's eyes went wide in fear and confusion. The gladiator seemed pleased. He had not thought his powers could extend to other objects, but he was surely happy they did. The burning sword held so much intense heat that the onyx blades became fragile under their contact. With one hard swing, Takuya broke off the knight's swords. Unable to stop now, for he could feel the fire fueling his speed and strength, the gladiator decapitated the knight with one swift blow.

His opponent's body fell to the ground in two pieces; smoke simmering from the burnt flesh.

Takuya wrinkled his nose in disgust. The smell of burning blood and skin was nothing but sickening. However, he could hear the crowd go absolutely wild.

The gladiator continued on, his sword still burning with dark, red flames. He now figured it was best to meet the knights in melee combat, for those blasters could still be lethal.

His shoulder cried out for relief, and the blood was now running down his armor, but there was no way to mend the wound now. Takuya paused briefly to catch a better glimpse of the cut. It was exceedingly deep. Nearly to the bone. He thanked the adrenaline for blocking out most of the pain, for a wound like this would surely leave him handicapped if he could feel it completely.

After a few moments of walking about, Takuya realized he was standing in the middle of a long passage way. He heard something click behind him. Spinning around, the hybrid watched as another knight took aim and fired his weapon.

There was nowhere to go. The gladiator realized he had no time to react, so he merely awaited for death to come swiftly…but it did not. It took him a moment to realize, but Takuya had set up an invisible wall of heat upon the instinct of self-defense. He had not expected this trick, which worked on bullets, to work on lasers as well. However, realization dawned on him. The lasers that erupted from the blasters consisted of heat and fire. Of course he should be able to absorb the attacks!

Takuya grinned. He now knew there was no way he _wouldn't _win this match.

Panicked, the knight continued firing, only to have each attack disappear against the gladiator's defenses. Takuya was upon him in three strides, and not knowing how to react, the knight merely let himself be killed. The hybrid had quickly stabbed him in the neck.

Another blood soaked victim fell to the sand. But this time the crowd was in awe.

It was easy for Takuya to find the last knight-the bigger one, who now looked small with fear in his eyes. Still, his opponent had the courage to meet the gladiator halfway, onyx blades held high. The hybrid jumped underneath the first swing, parried and countered upon the second. His shoulder was really beginning to burn…

Swinging up, the knight was evaded again, but managed to land a kick to Takuya's chest. The gladiator stumbled to the ground, and quickly had to roll out of the way before the large knight buried both his blades deep in to the sand. The hybrid's opponent yanked his weapons back out of the ground with a grunt and began swinging at him again. Takuya tried striking at him hard in order to break his blades, but he was tiring quickly from using so much of his energy. The auburn-haired gladiator had to finish this now or he could faint from the loss of blood, thus die.

In one last move of desperation, Takuya stuck out his hand and let a powerful ball of fire erupt from his palm. The blow came so quickly, the knight hardly had time to react before being hit directly in the face. The opponent flew four feet before being slammed in to a rock wall, his face now completely on fire. The man screamed and tried rolling about in the dirt. Takuya grimaced as he made his way over to the burning knight, for he felt as if his muscles were in flames themselves.

Not being able to let the knight burn to death, the hybrid decapitated him. An instant kill.

Takuya leaned against a nearby wall for support, seeing as he was about to collapse from exhaustion. He listened. The crowd had gone absolutely wild. The cheers were like rain falling to the earth.

His dark, amber eyes glanced up towards the president's booth. Even through his scattered, incoherent thoughts, Takuya knew he was curious about what the president had to say. To the gladiator's immense surprise, the tinted windows to the booth were being opened just enough to reveal an impeccably dressed man grinning broadly with thrill. He was clapping enthusiastically, and encouraging the crowd to be even louder.

That had not been expected.

|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|

Takuya was barely conscious when he was taken off the Coliseum and placed in the medical room. With just one shot, he seemed completely wide awake again. However, he shortly wished he wasn't, for the salve the doctors rubbed on his shoulder burned immensely for a few moments. Groaning, Takuya tried to adjust to the bright, white light above him in order to glance about the room. There was only one doctor, who wore a serve expression on his plain face, tending to him. The gladiator had been laid in a bed more comfortable than his own. He had been in a medical room before, but it had been a while and did not remember it being so immaculate. His filthy and beaten armor looked ridiculous against the white sheets and walls.

Suddenly, Loch entered through the thick, automatic glass door. "The president wants to see you. Sorry treatment was a little hasty," he said in his usual stressed voice.

Takuya glanced down at his shoulder to see that his wound was now nothing but a red, angry scar. "I'm not complaining," he grunted, sitting up and reveling at how much energy he had already regained, "when do I see him?"

"Right now," Loch replied immediately before calling in two government officials to help escort him to the booth, "we cleaned you up as best as we could, but there was no time to change you out of your armor."

Wonderful. He would have to see the president, which honestly Takuya did _not_ want to do, but on top of that he would look like a barbarian. Nonetheless, the gladiator found himself being lead out of the room and in to a pristine, glass elevator which needed a key to be activated. Loch was quick swiped his card and hit the button for the 7th floor.

Takuya had never been to any other level of the Coliseum besides the barracks. He watched intently as the elevator let them out on to an elegant floor, covered in red carpet and beautiful marble walls. They took a right and walked down the corridor, passing a few polished, wooden doors, no doubt leading to other smaller booths. It seemed like forever before they arrived to a set of large, double doors, which could be opened, again, only with a card key.

Loch seemed nervous; if Takuya didn't know any better, he'd say the blonde man was flushing. The hybrid could hardly imagine why. Yes, the president was intimidating but Loch was someone who had met the man before. Yet, the executive's hand seemed to shake as he took out his card again to swipe the doors open.

It was not until they all entered, that Takuya realized what it was Loch was really fearing.

Immediately, the hybrid had to avert his gaze downward, for the sheer sight of her was too stunning for words. His breath had been completely taken from him and his mind instinctively started to form barriers around itself. Takuya imagined these barriers to be walls of fire and that seemed to comfort him. He did not wanted her to pick up anything about his brother. The gladiator tried to remain casual, and so glanced back up to face the president.

"Good to meet you, sir," Takuya greeted with the best smile he could offer before being forced by the officials to give a small bow. The hybrid did his best to focus all of his attention on the charismatic man, but it was _so_ difficult he could almost feel himself shaking.

"Takuya Kanbara, is it? My, what a show you put on!" the president beamed, nodding to accept the sign of respect, "you have quite a talent. I, as you've probably figured by now, am President Luc. Come, take a seat. Let us talk briefly!"

"Of course," Takuya replied, still grinning in order to hide his discomfort.

"So tell me about yourself!" Luc continued enthusiastically, "How old are you? Which frontier are you from? How long have you been a gladiator?"

Takuya tried not to let his hatred for the man get the better of him as the hybrid recalled the day he was ripped away from home. "I'm twenty-two and am from Frontier 3. I was sold to be a gladiator when I was about 11," he explained shortly, wanting to be anywhere but here. The striking presence still lingering in the corner of his eye, pulling him towards her like a magnet.

"How marvelous," Luc went on, still smiling, "well, I just wanted to meet the skilled warrior who killed my knights as if they were apprentices. What a mistake it was for someone to sell you to this place. You should have been training as one of my digital knights a long time ago." A dark shadow flashed through the president's blue eyes.

"Are you done with him?" inquired Britton, who Takuya had not even noticed was here until now.

"Not quite yet," the president smirked, raising up a finger as if he almost forgot to mention something, "I would like for you to meet someone by the way…she would also like to congratulate you on your victory."

From his peripheral vision, Takuya could see the startling stranger step forward. "Yes," she began carefully with the most gorgeous voice the hybrid had ever heard; it was so rich and hypnotic, the gladiator simply had to look up at her.

The first thing he noticed were her eyes. They were too brilliant; more brilliant than emeralds being brightened by the sunlight. Never had he seen eyes so green. It was almost unnerving to have her gaze upon him. Takuya felt as if she could see right through his flesh.

"You were very brave," the bright-eyed woman stated stiffly, as if she was quite ready to leave this situation as well. However, her beautifully sculpted features held no emotion, as if she were stone.

Takuya could almost believe her to be anything but real. He had never laid eyes upon such flawless beauty. He nodded, trying not to stare. She was shrouded in a black robe and hood, so only her face was revealed. Yet, what a stunning visage it was. Her skin was so white and fine, it could have been made of marble for all Takuya knew. She held delicate, angular characteristics to her face, with a perfectly pointed nose, fine eyebrows, and full lips the color of blood.

It was almost physically painful for the hybrid to rip his gaze away from her. Takuya understood now. Her dazzling beauty ensnared minds. No wonder it was so easy for her to probe for information. Many, the gladiator assumed, gave their minds to her freely, for they would be captivated by her spell. Takuya was determined not to be one of those men.

He kept his guard up. "Thank you,"

"I very rarely take Zoe anywhere," Luc began, clasping his hands together in finality, "but I simply insisted she come to the game tonight. Of course, we were not disappointed. You are dismissed, Takuya."

The gladiator was almost too relieved to be escorted out the doors in silence. Upon leaving the room, he let out a pent up breath before realizing exactly what just happened.

He had looked directly in to the eyes of the Siren.


	4. Guarded

_Hello again :) Here's the next chapter in which Takuya's life takes and unexpected turn and you'll see how our the stories of two very different people begin to weld in to one. Thanks SO much for your reviews :) I love you all and please enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

**|Chapter 4|  
****Guarded**

* * *

"So," Luc started casually, still sitting on one of the stools along a marble counter where various snacks had been provided for him and his guests in the booth, "what did you think of him, Zoe?"

Zoe hesitated for a moment. She was still staring at the door the gladiator-or Takuya-had been led out of only seconds ago. "I'm not quite sure," she said slowly, "What do you mean by your question?" Honestly, that hybrid had been nearly impossible to read. The guard around his mind was something she rarely encountered. He hardly revealed a single emotion. This one must be quite powerful.

"You need a new guard, my lady," the president continued nonchalantly, popping an almond in to his mouth, "I'm thinking he will do."

"What_?_" Zoe raised a fine, gold eyebrow, "He's a _gladiator_, not a guard."

"Oh, come now, darling," Luc chuckled lightly, "his powers are perfect to keep you completely safe-which we will need with the political season ahead of us-and not only that, but he's smart. Strong-minded, am I right? I hardly doubt he is one to go crazy and kill you anytime soon."

Zoe blinked. It was true. Takuya was strong; very strong. If anything she could sense his power the moment he walked through that door. "Is that why you wanted me to come today? To approve of a decision you would have made regardless of my opinion?" she asked, the slightest irritation evident upon her flawless features. That was so like Luc. He had forced her to watch that _horrid_ match all for nothing. How she loathed Coliseum games. They were completely inhumane and cruel. "He is not even trained correctly," she muttered, sinking in to a nearby chair, utterly spent after all these events while trying to keep everyone's minds in check.

"Then he'll be trained!" Luc exclaimed, rolling his eyes, "Honestly, Zoe, I am so tired of having to find you new protection. Everyone I assign to you either kills themselves or tries to kill you out of 'love'." The president scoffed. "Sometimes your beauty is such a pain."

Zoe glanced down at the ground. Takuya did show potential, but the fact that he was so unreadable unsettled her. What had he been thinking when he saw her? Why did he keep avoiding her gaze? Most would stare. A weak man would stare.

She eventually shrugged and resumed her severe expression. "Do what you will, I could care less."

Luc smirked. Turning to Britton, who had been gazing at Zoe throughout the entirety of the scene and not comprehending a word of it, the president inquired, "How much?"

"How much for what, sir?" the manager responded immediately, his attention now on the charismatic man in front of him.

"How much for the gladiator?"

Britton raised his eyebrows in shock. "Um, Mr. President, he's not for-,"

"I will not ask again," Luc growled impatiently, "tell me how much or I will take him by force, and you will get nothing in return."

Zoe sighed; Britton's fear was giving her a headache. She wished to be home. She wished to feel safe.

|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|

"What do you mean you saw the siren?" Kouji queried, confused beyond anything else, "she was there? With the president?"

Takuya merely nodded, recalling how astonishing her beauty had been. "Once you see her, you understand immediately how she draws information out of people," the gladiator explained to his blue-haired friend and J.P., who was also listening intently, "she's absolutely beautiful. Bokomon was right about her being stunning. I was anything but prepared for it. I have never felt so off my guard." _It was not until I was out of that room, that the world began moving again_, he wanted to add.

Yet, the hybrid was almost sorry he had to leave her.

"So she uses her beauty to aid her in to controlling people," J.P. assessed, scratching his chin, "that makes such perfect sense it's almost unnerving."

She was very unnerving, Takuya remembered. She seemed to hold no emotion whatsoever behind those large green eyes that could penetrate steel.

"What a bitch. You stared in to the eyes of a murderer, Takuya," Kouji snarled, narrowing his gaze, "don't forget that. She's a monster, and it shouldn't matter how fucking gorgeous she is."

The siren didn't _look_ like a murder, that was for certain, but Takuya knew his friend was right. "Yes, well, I am exhausted," the hybrid remarked, raking a hand through his thick, dark locks, "I'm going to bed."

While he walked back to his quarters, Takuya begged his mind to forget the woman's haunting beauty. He refused to be one of those who succumbed to her. If the gladiator were ever to come across her again, he would do his best to avoid that startling gaze. Her eyes were the most hypnotic. Takuya began wondering what color her hair was underneath that hood…but soon grew frustrated for still thinking about her.

As soon as Takuya arrived at his room and opened the door, he was greeted by four more government officials and Tristam, who looked particularly somber. The hybrid wondered why that was. He had just survived the most difficult match of his life! Glancing quickly about the room, he noticed that all his things were packed in one large suitcase. "What's going on?" Takuya asked steadily, not prepared for anymore agitation tonight.

"You've been sold," Tristam exhaled, a mixture of anger and regret in his tone, "the president made Britton an offer he couldn't refuse."

Takuya halted. "You're joking," the hybrid chuckled wryly, hardly able to comprehend what was going on. However, by the look on his trainer's face, he could tell this was utterly serious.

"Quickly, the train you need to board leaves in an hour," one of the officials with black hair presses, motioning for another one of his companions to take up the suitcase, "you'll need to change in to this."

Takuya is handed new clothes he recognizes to be a Republic uniform. "What the _hell_, Tristam?"

The dark-haired man simply gives the hybrid a crestfallen stare. "Would you please give us a minute…while he changes," the older man queries, and is given a curt nod by the black-haired official before he and the others left the room. "I tried to prevent it, I really did," Tristam begins as soon as they are left alone.

"I just don't understand what the president even wants with me!" Takuya spat, his mind reeling to think of any way out. "There's no way I'm going to work for him! I _refuse_."

"Don't be stupid," Tristam growled, "as sad as I am to see you go, you have to realize the opportunity you have here. You can actually make a difference being in government. As far as I know, the president has a task or mission that apparently only _you_ can do. Succeed, you can become a digital knight-a leader-and actually be trained by the best of the best."

The gladiator began fixing his stare at the ground. What about his friends? What about being the best who's ever played these games?

"Takuya, if anyone can make a difference in this system-in this corrupted government, it's you," Tristam said with the most serious of voices, "I left the service because I refused to serve that asshole when I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him. He underestimates your kind. I didn't have the kind of power you do, Kanbara. You are one of the most powerful hybrids I've ever seen, and I'll be damned if you don't use your powers for something other than fighting in this arena. You were meant for more, Takuya. Dammit, you were meant for more."

The hybrid didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny his longing to do something purposeful with his life like Shinya, but this had not been in his plan. Takuya knew there wasn't much of a choice, though. Glancing up to meet Tristam's gaze, the gladiator nodded silently, as if accepting his new role, and began changing in to the uniform in his arms. Doing so, he reluctantly discarded his old life on the floor and began anew.

The Republic uniform he now wore looked like all the others, except his single-breasted jacket was red, not the usual blue. He wondered briefly what it meant. After slipping on his new black boots, Takuya walked out of his old room with Tristam at his side. The officials were quick to escort him out of the building and to a sleek black car that was parked out front.

Tristam gave the hybrid a firm pat on the shoulder. "I have a good feeling I'll be seeing you around," the older man smiled smally, "try not to do anything stupid."

A crooked smile lifted the corners of Takuya's lips. "I never do anything stupid."

Now impatient, the black-haired official forced the hybrid in to the car and closed the door. The sleek vehicle took off in to the sky, leaving Takuya in awe of the city view. It had been years and years since he's last been outside the Coliseum area. He couldn't even remember Republic being so vast and bustling. The traffic was insane, and he had no idea how anyone maneuvered about the roads in the sky without crashing in to each other. The colorful skyscrapers still towered like glowing monuments above the streets, and it was incredible to see just how enormous this city was. How were people so wealthy here? How did a city look so grand when just across the map, nothing like this existed? Takuya remembered the first time he was brought to Republic. He could not believe the sights, the affluent structures. The prosperity of the 7 Frontiers was so poorly distributed, giving everything to this city sitting in the heart of Frontier 7, and leaving nothing for the rest of the realm.

The train station was in grand commotion like the rest of the city seemed to be. The structure was enormous but not as tall as the skyscrapers surrounding it. It was made of white marble with beautiful pillars supporting the roof and various statues of important men Takuya did not recognize. Upon entering the blue-glass doors, the hybrid was escorted down a grand staircase, wide enough to fit over hundred people across, and down in to a gigantic square room with fifty-foot ceilings coated in gold and silver matching the pristine white floors and walls. All around this area were countless of tunnels or hallways leading to the hundreds of different trains, Takuya assumed, that came and went each day. There were also various kiosks, restaurants, and shops opened to the thousands of passengers running about. It was no question that if he ever had to go anywhere alone within these walls, the hybrid would find himself lost within seconds. Even at this time of night, it was all still so crowded. The city never slept.

The four officials practically pushed Takuya forward, for he had not stopped right in their way to gawk at the sight. "Welcome to Champion Station," the black-haired one muttered apathetically. "Come on, we've got a special train to catch."

The hybrid found himself being led sharply to the right and towards a set of black doors guarded by a couple other, heavily armed knights. Takuya watched as the officials showed them some sort of identification and were admitted to enter. Through the automatic doors, was a steel platform and a sleek black train awaiting their small group. As soon as the dark-eyed hybrid saw the insignia of a gold lion painted on the doors, he knew this was the president's private train. Takuya continued to wonder what was so important, that the most powerful man in the world felt the need to buy him-a nameless gladiator-and allow him to ride with such luxury.

The interior of the high-speed train held beige leather seats, red carpet coating the floor, television screens at each corner, a hologram projector in the center of the cabin, and a refrigerator, probably stocked with expensive spirits and liquor. Though the train itself was not that large, it was the most lavish thing Takuya had ever been in.

"Make yourself comfortable," an official, with bright blue hair-most likely dyed-and light eyes to match, ordered. He motioned for the hybrid to take a seat next to a large window on the right side of the cabin.

"Where do you want me to put his bags, Gabriel?" a different one questioned, glancing around the bins overhead to see them all full. His hair as blonde and thin as Loch's, Takuya noted.

The blue-haired man, or Gabriel, shrugged. "I'm sure you can figure it out, Henry, but I'm about to dye of thirst." The more flamboyant looking official then travelled over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of some dark, red liquid the hybrid did not recognize. "Wine?" he asked lightly, reaching for a glass on a rack next to the appliance. There was a smile upon Gabriel's more feminine features.

Takuya couldn't help but narrow his eyes ever so slightly, "No, thanks."

Gabriel gave him a lurid smirk and took out a second glass anyway. "Drink," he ordered again, but this time his tone was more stern, "it'll loosen you up a bit."

The hybrid hesitated, but eventually took hold of the glass. Takuya brought the liquid to his lips, and furrowed his brows at the dry, bitter taste of it. Why on earth did people waste money on this, he thought with mild aggravation, but found himself taking another sip.

He noticed Gabriel was watching him intently, with some amusement upon his visage. Takuya decided to ignore him. Something about this lanky official was a bit off.

"Gabriel, please stop trying to seduce our new recruit," mocked the deep voice of the black-haired official, who was clearly the leader of this small entourage. He appeared to be more built than his companions, and years of experience were imprinted on his weathered face.

Takuya had to choke back an uncomfortable laugh as he watched Gabriel's face fall with irritation. The man narrowed his blue eyes and said, "I was just trying to be friendly, Tyson."

The burlier man, Tyson, merely shrugged. His face kept its utterly serious expression. Turning to the hybrid, he continued, "The train is going to take us out of the city. Get some rest in the meantime."

Takuya nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted. He had not even realized how stiff his muscles still felt from the match. Closing his dark eyes, the he drifted off in to darkness.

The rest of the trip had been quiet and tiring. The high-speed train ride was only about an hour and had stopped in a station within the middle of a dark, cold forest. Takuya made out the tall silhouette of the trees around them and marveled at how absolutely peaceful and still this new environment was. It reminded him vaguely of his life as a young child…when all he knew was the warmth of fire and the smell of damp air mixed with pine needles. It was so odd being in a place where bright lights did not exist and where color was muted.

Clearly this was a private station, for it only allowed this train to pass through. It held no roof, but was well lit and made of a steel platform. At the other side of this platform, awaited two black, expensive cars. Takuya did not recognize the model, for he was not familiar with such things, but he was surprised to see that the vehicles had driven up to the station using a road on the ground.

"Driving in the air creates too much attention around here," Henry, the blonde official, remarked upon seeing the skepticism on the hybrid's brow.

Takuya then found himself in the same car as Tyson and Gabriel, while Henry and the other official the hybrid has still not identified, rode in the other. The drive was then another thirty minutes deeper in to the dark woods, with nothing except the headlights of their vehicles lighting their way.

It did not take long for their destination to come in to view. Takuya glanced out the window to see an incredible tall, glowing blue gate, which seemed to hum with an electrical current. The hybrid watched as cars cautiously approached a booth in front of the defense system. Inside was a knight carrying a machine gun strapped across his back, two pistols on each of his hips, and across his torso was a chrome plate of armor. Glancing around, Takuya could see others dressed identically standing about the entrance of the gate. This place seemed to be heavily guarded all night long.

"State you business," the knight within the booth ordered curtly.

All the officials again handed over their identification and within a matter of minutes, the front entrance ceased to glow that ominous blue as it began to open.

The rest was somewhat of a daze, for Takuya had to battle the sleep that weighed heavily upon his eyes. He remembered seeing an enormous structure inspired by foreign designs-nothing like anything he'd seen in Republic. It was beautiful and luxurious, but not in the cool, modern architecture popular in the city.

"Come, I'll show you to your room," the hybrid heard someone say, but was too tired to make a distinction.

He was then led up some stairs and in to a chamber where he immediately found the bed. Upon collapsing on to the mattress, Takuya fell in to slumber's open arms.

|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|

He awoke the next day to the sound of a knock on his door. With a start, his head shot up and glanced about his new surroundings in a drowsy haze. The hybrid found himself in a large room-more elegant than anything he'd ever slept in-with polished, wooden furnishings, decorative paper embellishing the walls, an unsoiled beige carpet coating the floor, and a beautiful bed more comfortable than a cloud.

Takuya moaned. He stretched out his stiff limbs, still laying on top of the green sheets of his bed, and then sat up. Eventually, he remembered that someone had been at the door. He travelled over quickly, beginning to grow more alert, and tried to tame his messy hair before opening the door.

Tyson stood before him. An intimidating sight for this time of day. "You are to report downstairs in ten minutes," he said crisply, "our butler will brief you on your duties. You will answer to him and him alone. Your mission is specialized and apart from the other guards running this place. Be sure not to get distracted."

With that, the official left. Takuya had merely nodded in response before closing the door. The hybrid walked over to a set of green curtains, pulled them apart to reveal a large window, and glanced out at the view in curiosity. He spotted the glowing, blue gate a good distance away and marveled at the vast gardens that stretched out across the front yard. Surrounding the gravel driveway were all sorts of hedges sprinkled with different colored flowers Takuya did not recognize. He had never seen flowers in real life before; only always on TV. He wondered briefly what they felt like, or if they really smelled as good as people said.

Deciding it was wise to try and look presentable, Takuya traversed over to the right side of the room and found an immaculate bathroom made of white marble and gold metals. The shower was gigantic, with a panel that displayed different options regarding shampoos and soaps. He paused with uncertainty. Surely this couldn't be his permanent room. It was far to lavish for someone of his status.

For lack of time, Takuya merely went over to the sink to splash his face with water in order to clean off a bit. Glancing at the mirror he noticed that his dark hair was sticking up in more random places than usual. Groaning, he wet his hands and tried patting the locks down, but it was soon time to go.

With a bit of excitement, he stepped out of his room and found himself at the end of a long corridor. Across from him was another room, to his left was a solid wall with decorative light, pink paper, and to the right, a bit further down, the hallway opened up in to a grand foyer. Making his way there, Takuya came to the top of a beautiful, dark wood staircase with a red carpet leading from the top stair to the enormous front doors. He proceeded down rather swiftly, wondering where this butler fellow might be. As he wandered in to the center of the foyer, Takuya felt something run in to his leg.

Looking down, the hybrid grinned to see a familiar face. "Bokomon?"

The little white monster glance up. Takuya had to bite back a laugh at the sight of the small creature wearing a tiny version of a footman's uniform-with a tiny black blazer, pants, bowtie, and a white button down shirt underneath. "Takuya!-or I mean-Master Kanbara?" Bokomon said eagerly as his face lit up.

"Nope, just call me Takuya," the hybrid corrected, grimacing at the title he had just been addressed with, "no need for formalities with me."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Bokomon gasped, his mouth opening and closing as if he were debating to ask more but then decided against it.

Takuya shrugged. "I'm hoping to figure that out. One moment I'm still a gladiator the next I'm being sold and dressed like some sort of guard," he explained casually, his face somewhat amused as he recounted the odd situation. The hybrid did not want to be bitter. It would do him no good. "Hey! Do you think you could tell me where the butler is?"

Bokomon's eyes went wide with a sudden realization. However, before the little monster could say anything, an older gentleman erupted from a room to the left, which connected to the foyer. Takuya instinctively assessed the man just as he was trained to do with his opponents. The older man had a head full of grey hair that had been combed back out of his tan, wrinkled face. His countenance was stern and powerful, and his brown-eyed stare seemed full of knowledge. Takuya figured he had spent most of his life as a warrior of some sort, for he was still fit for his age and looked fairly strong.

"Bokomon," the older man said, in a voice kinder than the hybrid expected him to have, "please be quick about asking her ladyship on what she would like to eat. It's already nine o'clock."

"Yes, of course, sir," the white creature responded before scurrying away up the stairs.

The old man then turned to Takuya and gave him a small smile. "Hello, I am the butler of this manor, so no doubt you were looking for me."

The hybrid nodded.

"For future reference, be sure to bow to all your superiors," the butler explained, still in his considerate tone, "you do not have many, however. The only people you truly report to are me and her ladyship. You're task is apart from the other guards, as you already know, so you do not need to report to the security manager, or Kouichi."

"Wait," Takuya muttered involuntarily, "what is my task, exactly?"

"No one was informed you already?" the butler blinked, rather surprised.

The hybrid shook his head.

"You are the new, personal guard for her ladyship," the older man justified, "a hybrid by the name of Zoe Orimoto."

The world seemed to come to a screeching halt, like a car realizing it's about to fly off the road. Takuya recognized the name, of course. Her image was still freshly imprinted on his mind, like a hot brand on metal. Immediately, the hybrid was on full alert, glancing about the room as if expecting to see her. "Where is she?" Takuya glared, trying to hide his uneasiness. Surely this was some sort of sick joke. Not only had he been bought to be a mere body guard, but he had to protect the most feared hybrid among the rebels-where his brother currently served. This was a nightmare. An absolute nightmare.

"She's in her room," the butler responded, his tone a bit inquisitive, "which is the one right across from yours. Whenever she is not in her room, you will be watching her, protecting her. I will teach you how to become the shadow of her presence-to be nearby but unnoticed…you've met her before."

It was not a question, yet Takuya felt the need to confirm. "Yes, but briefly…she does not strike me as one who needs…protecting," he expressed carefully.

The older gentleman took a deep breath in. "She is the most alarming woman in the entire realm. Her appearance is a lure for all sorts of disasters," he explained rather plainly, "Yes, she is the most powerful reader, for there is not a closed mind her beauty cannot penetrate. However, her abilities exhaust her. You are here to lighten the burden…theoretically."

Takuya ran a hand through his hair in frustrated confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Many who are assigned to guard her, end up…getting overwhelmed, if you will. Past men and hybrids have been weak-minded. Do not loose focus on your task, or you will be sorry," the butler warned. "There are already too many who want her dead, Takuya."


	5. Barriers

_Hello again everyone! :) Thank you so much for all the reviews! They make me so happy :3 Alrighty well enjoy this next chapter! It is a little short, but the following chap will be up soon!_

_P.S. At the bottom, there is a part of the chapter that may confuse you. Fear not readers! All shall be made clear in time!_

* * *

**|Chapter 5|  
Barriers**

* * *

Zoe let her mind wander.

Every morning began like this. She would wake up in her bed, stir within the covers, and then mentally roam the property to see if anything interesting presented itself. Outside, the knights at the front gate were bored from a listless morning, the gardener seemed content that the flowers were growing quite well, and Tommy was even out for a casual stroll while admiring the beauty of the day.

_You should be out here too_, he thought joyfully. Zoe knew he had sensed her touching his mind. His comment made her smile ever so slightly. Tommy was always kind.

_Too tired,_ she responded, and then retreated inside the manor. She scanned the kitchens and felt Tilly, the household cook, and her maids preparing breakfast for the knights and guards, who were all waiting hungrily at their various posts. Setting the table in the dining hall was one of the new servants, Neemon, a kind but slow creature who Zoe always found amusing.

_Perhaps Bokomon will help me finish my puzzle today_, the yellow monster thought, _I can't seem to figure out where the last piece goes…_

Zoe could not help but roll her eyes. Her mind continued to roam until she caught whispers and rumors between Kouichi and another guard.

_Her new guard is going to be just as useless as the others, _the apprentice thought bitterly, _should have been me protecting her._

Her bright eyes went wide. How could she forget! There was a stranger among them. How is it she had not sensed it immediately? Zoe could always recognize a new presence. Stretching her mind, the hybrid attempted to locate him-Takuya, she recalled.

How odd. Zoe's brow creased with frustration. She felt him, but ever so faintly; like a weak pulse. Mr. Yakima's strong, vivid presence was such a contrast to the gladiator's obscure one. She could not even feel his mind…only the outline of his shape. No wonder she had not noticed him before.

Mr. Yakima, the butler, seemed to be teaching Takuya all about proper etiquette for guards of their respective class. She could tell the older man was uncertain about how well the newcomer was grasping all the information, however he seemed to like Takuya already for some reason. The butler thought him to be quite strong, and was actually hopeful that he would succeed in his duties.

Zoe certainly wished for this as well, but was more doubtful. It frustrated her that she could sense so little from her new guard. It could be possible that he was almost too strong and this frightened her a little. Perhaps when they met again, his guard would succumb. However, this was not likely seeing as last time, the barriers in the gladiator's mind were only fortified upon meeting her.

Groaning, Zoe slid out of her bed and traversed over to her closet. She put on her usual dull robes but let her thick hair stay out of the hood, for she would not be leaving her room today. Though she wanted to meet Takuya again for the sake of curiosity, she decided against it. She would let him get adjusted in his new surroundings first. Today, she would pass the time by playing on her piano, or read. After such an exhausting trip to Republic, she needed time to recover and stay where it was safe.

|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|

Takuya was about to die of starvation when Mr. Yakima finally allowed him to have a break. Learning all about being a 'proper' guard was more exhausting than physical training, the hybrid decided. He found the kitchen with the butler's help, but upon entering the dining room with his food, he was instantly hit with glares and suspicious glances from the knights and guards. Not in the mood to make new 'friends' the hybrid decided to take his food outside.

He strolled out the back doors and took a moment to admire the backyard, which was filled with beautiful red flowers and dirt paths that led through all the different vegetation. Takuya had never seen plants create so much color. Curiously, he drew closer to one of the red flowers and put his nose to it. It had this beautiful, fresh, clean smell; like the scent of a forest after it has rained.

"Takuya?" inquired a familiar voice.

Turning around, the hybrid beamed to see Neemon. "Hey, buddy," he greeted, "small world. How are you and Bokomon holding up?"

"Takuya! It is you!" the yellow rabbit-like creature exclaimed, running up to hug his leg, "I'm so happy you work here now! Does this mean we get to be friends?"

The brunette chuckled upon seeing Neemon's eyes sparkle with excitement. "Sure," he responds, "so where do you usually eat?"

"Oh, Bokomon and I eat out here," the monster replies, walking over to a stone bench where he had left his tray of food, "he's usually late though, because he had to make sure to deliver food for her ladyship."

Takuya joined the Neemon on the bench and began devouring his meal, which was better than anything he'd ever tasted back at the Coliseum. "Is Bokomon her personal servant, or something?" he asked, trying to seem casual about it, but inside he was trying to fight her image out of his head.

"Indeed I am," Bokomon responded himself as he came out of the manor with his food in hand. "I hear you are her new guard. That should be easy," the white monster muttered, "she hardly comes out of her room."

Takuya chuckled dryly. "Well, Mr. Yakima begs to differ. He is not very subtle about his doubts and thinks I will be overwhelmed by the task."

Bokomon snorted and then shook his head. "You are not like those weak-minded knights."

"Yea," Neemon added, "the others are always going crazy and trying to kill her-or kill themselves!"

The hybrid coughed, trying not to choke on his food in shock. "What? What do you mean?"

"Her beauty seems to cause feeble men to loose their minds because it is so alarming," Bokomon whispers, as if it were some sort of secret, "her past guards have turned against her because their lust takes over. They think if they cannot have her, no one can. Apparently it's quite common. That is why whenever she goes out in public, the president has her covered in head to toe with black robes and her hair tucked in to a hood in order to conceal as much of her appearance as possible."

"Sometimes her face is even hidden," Neemon inserted.

Takuya looked down. That seemed like a terrible existence, and a lonely one; to spend all your time isolated in fear. Perhaps she deserved it after killing so many innocent lives. He tried not to pity her. He was determined to hate her, and not loose focus as to why he was truly here. "So what do you think of her?" he asked lowly, as if it were possible she could overhear them.

"Oh, she's exceedingly kind!" Neemon smiled, "Sometimes she likes to help out in the kitchen."

Bokomon even nodded in agreement, also grinning. "She is most patient with me. She always seems to find the good in her situation and I admire that. Anyone else in her position would not handle it with such grace."

Takuya decided to stay silent. It was not his place to speak against her, especially now. Instead, he decided to change the subject. They talked schedules, breaks, and meals. The hybrid knew these next weeks or months would be the most dreary of his life, but he would make the best of it. Somehow he would help Shinya and find a way to assist the rebellion.

|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|

Meanwhile, Zoe had grown tired of playing on the piano. She was roaming about her gigantic room now, looking for something to occupy the time. The room held two chambers; the first was where she slept and the other held her grand piano, shelves and shelves of books, and a pile of white canvases she has yet to use. She ambled over to the window, hoping for some inspiration. The day was bright and clear, with blue skies and sunlight illuminating the gardens. Zoe sighed contentedly as the rays warmed her face.

Sensing laughter down below, she quickly turned her gaze to see Neemon and Bokomon chuckling at something Takuya said. The monsters were both gleaming with excitement to have a new companion among them. Zoe watched with surprise. Gently probing Neemon's mind, she discovered that the two creatures met the hybrid at the servants market just before being sold.

Still, the two monsters seemed to admire him a great deal for only knowing him in such a brief amount of time. Zoe grew even more curious towards her new guard. She decided to examine him carefully from the window.

He physically looked incredibly strong, with muscular arms, a broad chest, and a towering figure. Takuya was clearly burlier than most of the knights that currently roamed these grounds, and even she was intimidated by his size. He was not as pale as the sheltered men Zoe's was accustomed to seeing, and his hair was not as cropped or tamed either.

However, what especially caught her eye was this wide, boyish grin that had come over his visage. It contrasted from the rest of his intimidating appearance so drastically and illuminated his face, turning his severe expression in to something warm and friendly. She tore herself away from the window.

He was no different than the rest. Soon enough, Takuya would fail her as well.

|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|

Three days went by and Takuya was beginning to wonder why he was here. Zoe had not even set one foot out of her room, and when he questioned this behavior, Mr. Yakima merely said it was normal.

"She needs time to recover after being out of the manor," the butler said during breakfast this morning, "it takes a lot of energy to keep hundreds of minds at bay, and this is what she needs to do whenever she goes out in public or else the people she is around become volatile."

Of course, Takuya did not understand the explanation completely, but shrugged anyway. He spent most of his time with the old gentleman. Mr. Yakima continued to teach him a lot about proper manners, but also educated him on some other subjects. He spoke a little bit about the history of the 7 Frontiers and how they were presently run.

"Did you know that the frontiers used to be a nation consisting of fifty states before the Digital Wars? It was over two centuries ago, but still an interesting fact. They were ruled by governors, who acted much like the lords of today. The lords of the frontiers help the president manage the realm, and are appointed by the president himself. Each frontier also has two senators, but such a position does not do much in government anymore. Senators held more power before the wars, now they only serve for the title," Mr. Yakima explained as he and Takuya progressed to the backyard.

"What exactly were the Digital Wars?" Takuya asked tentatively; he felt as if he should know for they were infamous and have only recently come to an end about thirty years ago.

The butler gave the hybrid a sad smile. "They were the darkest times this world has seen. I'll be brief, though it is quite a lot of history that perhaps one day I shall be able to elaborate on. The Digital Wars were a time when the digimon-or monsters, as many refer to them now-and humans fought against each other in a bloodbath that lasted roughly 165 years. I don't know if you know this, but digimon came from a different realm known as the Digital World. The line separating that world and reality became open thus allowing both paradoxes to merge, if you will.

"Well, naturally people began to panic at the sight of these digimon, so humans did what they do best. They began a war in order to regain control. During this time, people discovered that digimon were actually useful and powerful creatures, so instead of killing them, the government decided to make them useful by putting them in servitude. Of course, digimon did not like the idea of being slaves so they fought back. However, humans overcame them, and so here you are today, unfortunately," Mr. Yakima explained with a sigh. "Of course, you are of a different breed. Your kind came about fifty years after the wars began due to scientists trying to merge digital codes with human DNA. Quite complicated stuff, really. But anyway, the world was so ravaged by war that old nations fell and new kingdoms arose from their ashes."

Takuya absorbed all this information with great interest. Though he had gotten confused in some places, he was determined to learn more in time. "So do you need my help with anything today?" the hybrid inquired politely, hoping for something to do.

Mr. Yakima scratched his short beard as he mulled over the question. "Perhaps you should check on her ladyship. She has been in her room quite a while, though I'm sure she's perfectly alright. Relax, Takuya, you will be busy soon enough. For now, I encourage you to get to know the other hybrids that roam this facility. There are a few who I know you would quite like."

Takuya sighed, but nodded as well. He was not too keen on seeing her ladyship, but knew he had to face her eventually.

|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|

Zoe had decided that today she would read. While in Republic, she had managed to buy another book to add to her enormous collection. Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen had been quite a shocking find. It was so difficult to find novels written in an era so long ago. She was excited to read it and learn more about how life had been like in such an age. She had finished the third chapter when a knock came from her door.

Instantly, her head shot up with surprise. Zoe did not sense a complete presence at the door, which could only mean it was Takuya. Just to be sure, she focused harder and made out his faint shadow.

After closing her book, Zoe drew up her hood and hid her golden locks. She ambled over to the door and for some reason felt nervous before opening it. Something about this hybrid unsettled her. The fact that she had no idea what to expect from him was probably the most frightening. It was not often that she did not know someone's intentions. Zoe took a moment to compose herself before turning the doorknob.

Takuya stood before her with his back straight, hands at his sides, and his gaze downwards. Upon her opening the door, he gave a slight, formal bow. "My lady, I just wanted to check and make sure you were doing alright. Is there anything you need?" Takuya asked, his deep voice stiff.

For some reason, it bothered Zoe that he avoided looking at her, but she tried to make her voice carry a tone of regal indifference. "No, I am perfectly fine at the moment. I've just been tired," she replied.

There was an awkward silence that settled over them for a minute or two as the both of them merely stood there uneasily. Zoe sensed that Takuya was about to leave, for he was beginning to turn on his heels.

"Are you," she began with an edgy voice, not wanting him to go quite yet, "are you settling in alright? I-I know this was all quite sudden."

He glanced up at her. His eyes an unusual burnished amber color with flecks of gold in them-like sparks of a fire. "Yes," he said before quickly turning his stare back down at the floor, "thanks. It is quite a change from…" Takuya stopped.

Zoe watched as he shook his head. Oh, how she would have given anything to know what he was thinking. Was he upset? Angry? Confused? Annoyed?

Takuya looked up at her again, this time his gaze softer and his eyebrows were still furrowed with what looked like aggravation. "I know this is a bit awkward, and all," he began bluntly, completely abandoning the formal tone he had been using before, "I mean, you hardly even know me and you are supposed to trust me to keep you safe? I understand if that has left you worried. However, my task _is_ to protect you and I take my tasks very seriously; whether I like them or not. I promise to guard you with the best of my abilities. I will do my best not to fail you. So if you need me at any time, please do not hesitate to call." Takuya finished, bowing again.

He then turned and left down the hallway leaving Zoe slightly stunned and at a loss for words. She could not help but stare down the corridor after him, her mouth opening and closing like a guppy. It had been so long since anyone spoke to her so plainly. Zoe could not help but feel a mixture of wonder, confusion, and…anger. Why was she angry? He had just sworn to protect her and she was irritated. _What did he mean 'whether I like them or not'_.

Shutting the door, Zoe decided to return to her book where the world seemed to be a simpler place with less complex people. She would not let Takuya confuse her, she would not let him catch her off guard.

* * *

Tristam sat at his office, troubled. His face was contorted in to an angry frown. He clung to a bottle of spirits, which was now half empty. Shuddering, he unlocked one of the drawers to his desk. Lifting a secret compartment at the bottom, he took out an old, yellowing piece of paper. It read:

* * *

_**Confidential**_

* * *

_4/12/2189  
__This is a confidential government  
__document regarding the assassination  
__of a wanted criminal within the Frontiers_

* * *

_|secure after reading|_

* * *

Brief History:  
2013- Portal to Digital World is destroyed; Digital Wars begin.  
2034- Digimon are recognized as slaves; only 1000 Digidestined remain alive  
2056- Revolts continue, thus beginning the second arch to the Digital Wars.  
2060- The United States becomes the 7 Frontiers. Luc becomes president.  
2102- President Luc II is inaugurated. Less than 100 Digidestined remain alive.  
2188- Digital Wars come to an end. Luc III is inaugurated. Less than 20 now live.  
2189- Peace has settled. Rumors of living Digidestined continue to be heard.

**[In-depth Analysis of: The Digidestined]**

_Background: _They are not hybrids. The destined are humans who receive power from crests, _not_ from actual abilities. We have been able to kill them easily after destroying their digivices for their partner digimon become useless. These humans have the ability to live over 150 years due to the power in their crests, and must be exterminated for they are traitors who undermine the government. They have formed a rebellion against the 7 Frontiers. They attempt to restore the Digital World.

_Reason for Report: _The leader of the remaining Digidestined, has been exterminated. Tai Kamiya was assassinated during an ambush attempting to destroy the rebel base located in Frontier 4. Matt Ishida becomes our next target.

(The Last of the Destined)

_Koushiro, Izzy-_**Exterminated**|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|_Kamiya, Kari-_**Missing**

_Hida, Cody-_**Exterminated**|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|_Motomiya, Davis-_**Missing**

_Ichijouji, Ken_-**Exterminated**|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|_Takaishi, T.K.-_**Missing**

_Inoue, Yolei-_**Exterminated**|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|_Ishida, Matt-_**Missing**

_Kido, Joe-_**Exterminated**|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|_Takenouchi, Sora-_**Missing**

_Tachikawa, Mimi-_**Exterminated**

(Leader and Most Wanted of the Destined)

_Kamiya, _Tai_**Exterminated**

* * *

_These were the last Digidestined of  
__their generation. The ones currently  
__missing are the ones still alive.__  
__They must be killed__._


	6. Beauty So Fresh

_You all are flattering me with your reviews :3 thank you so much! It really encourages me to keep writing! And so without further ado, here is the next chapter, in which we meet some new characters and read about some tension. Do enjoy! :)_

* * *

**|Chapter 6|  
Beauty So Fresh**

'_Beauty so fresh destroys me, as I look  
On her who wanders yonder in that place  
Unless I win her mercy and her grace  
That I at least may see her every day,  
I'm better dead…'  
-_Geoffrey Chaucer, _Canterbury Tales_

* * *

That was stupid, Takuya thought as he descended quickly down the stairs and headed out of the manor. He had been too forward with Zoe, too blunt. Not only that, but he had unthinkingly promised to protect the most dangerous hybrid in the realm. Takuya did not take promises lightly. How was he supposed to hate her, but be determined to keep her alive? This situation had turned in to a bad ironic joke.

But what else could he have done? As soon as he looked upon her perfect features and met that hypnotic bright, green gaze, Takuya saw a slight fear in her eyes, though her visage had kept its usual stony appearance. At that moment, he pitied her and so the words came tumbling out of his mouth like vomit. He hoped he would not keep losing his train of thought whenever she looked at him like that-with eyes that betrayed the emotion she tried concealing from her face. Takuya could almost feel his mental defenses crumbling within her presence, and it was not all due to her alarming beauty but also because of his curiosity. Tristam always said he was too curious for his own good, and the hybrid could not deny his growing interest with Zoe.

Why did she do the things she did? How did she wind up in this facility? Where did she even come from? He would just have to be patient, he supposed, but that was not an attribute he was known for.

Walking along the dirt path around the gardens in the backyard, Takuya decided to try and get his mind off of Zoe by exploring. He was strolling past the red flowers when a new face suddenly appeared before him.

Takuya blinked in surprise. In front of him was a boy-probably around 16 or 17-with a wide grin, bright eyes the color of icy blue, and a head full of shaggy, light brown hair. He was a foot or so shorter than Takuya, with a lanky, thin build.

"Hey, you're the gladiator. Takuya, right?" the boy said, still beaming with something that looked like excitement.

Takuya nodded, a slight smirk forming on his lips. "Yea, and you are?"

"Tommy Himi," he responded, holding out a friendly hand, "I'm one of the hybrids that stay at this facility. I hear you're the new guard-or, I mean, Zoe's new guard. I think you're gonna do great; definitely better than the others."

"Oh?" the gladiator asked, raising an eyebrow with amusement, "how do you know? You don't even know me."

Tommy smiled. "I just gotta good feeling about you. You're different. I saw you on TV. You defeated those knights as if they were still trainees! You've got some skills. Elemental hybrids aren't very common, you know."

"Elemental hybrids?" Takuya asked.

"Yea, you know. There are different kinds," the boy began to explain as the two continued to walk around the yard, "Elemental hybrids have the ability to manipulate different elements. I'm ice, I'm guessing you're fire, and there are others who can control water, earth, and stuff like that. Zoe is…well, she's a number of things actually. Mostly she's a reader, and has the ability to control the wind or something. Readers are hybrids who have a mental power like she does. Usually a reader hybrid can either sense thoughts, emotions, powers, or the presence of other being. Zoe can do _all_ those things and control them."

Takuya listened with absorbed interest. He had no idea that hybrids had been categorized based on their powers. "Wait, what other kinds are there?"

"Let me think," Tommy continued, scratching his chin, "hybrids with sharpened senses, such as hearing or vision, are known as sensitives. Others who have amplified speed, strength, and reflexes are physical hybrids. There are a few other types, like shapeshifters and illusionists, but the most common are sensitives and physicals."

Takuya grinned. Tommy was looking up at him with a sense of pride, as if thrilled to have relayed some important information. "So, you manipulate ice?"

It was Tommy's turn to smile now. His entire hand began to turn a pale blue as it froze over. He then touched one of the plants on their path and instantly it turned to ice. "That's right. I'm too young to be a guard or an apprentice so the president sent me here until I become of age."

Takuya glanced at the manor behind them. "Yea, what is this place exactly? The president's house?"

The boy shook his head. "No, it's a facility the president uses to keep his strongest hybrids safe," he replied, a hint of bitterness in his voice, "I don't really understand why I'm here sometimes. The other hybrids here are extremely powerful…but of course, none as powerful as Zoe. I think Luc originally built the manor for her and in time just threw some others into the mix."

"What do you mean, kid, you seem powerful to me," the gladiator remarked.

Tommy merely shrugged. "I mean, I guess I have potential, but what does ice do? Give you frostbite? I'm not a trained warrior."

"You seem smart, though. Do you go to a university or something?"

"Yea, actually. I graduated from RUH a year ago."

"What's that?" Takuya inquired.

"The Republic University for Hybrids," Tommy answered sheepishly.

"What? You've already _graduated_ college? You have to be about 16," Takuya raised his brows, impressed, "how did you manage to do that?"

"I'm actually 17, thank you very much," the boy argued, but smirked smally, "I have a photographic memory. When I read a book, I can remember exactly what was on every page. It's not a power. Some humans can even do that."

Takuya smiled. "That's impressive. I can't say I know a lot of people who've gotten that kind of education-especially hybrids. That university is for those of us with connections."

"Yea, well, I can't say I know a lot of people who can fight like you," Tommy replied, "how did you wind up at the Coliseum anyway? Did you ever go to school?"

The gladiator winced. "Actually, no. I had been at the Coliseum since I can remember. Not too many people from my frontier had the money to pay for school, so the government had to sell me since my mother couldn't send me anywhere decent with what she had." _Also, she was murdered_.

The boy's face fell. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Takuya said, giving him a reassuring smile.

They continued to talk about Republic, the games, and other trivial subjects. Tommy explained that he couldn't become a digital apprentice until he was 18, no matter how smart he was. He had to wait here in this facility until his training could officially begin.

"You know, I could teach you some stuff," Takuya offered, "Tristam, my old trainer, was a knight before coming to the Coliseum to teach combat. He used a lot of the exercises the knights use to train us."

"And you would really teach me some of them?" Tommy asked, his blue eyes filled with enthusiasm.

"Sure," the gladiator grinned, "but it's kinda rigorous training. We'll have to start up with some conditioning before getting around to using weapons."

"I can do it! Please, please train me!" the boy implored.

Before he could really think about, Takuya nodded with a shrug. "We'll start tomorrow."

|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|

"I can't…keep up…" Neemon panted just before collapsing in front of Bokomon, who was sitting on a bench watching Takuya and Tommy run the garden paths. For the last two mornings, the two hybrids awoke early to run about 50 laps before falling in to a routine of exercises. Each time, Neemon attempted to join the two in their endeavors, but could never make it past the first lap.

"Then stop trying to," Bokomon responded flatly, "why can't you just sit still like a normal being!"

Within the next ten minutes, Takuya and Tommy had finished their morning jog with the gladiator hardly effected and the boy gasping for water. After taking a minute to rest, the two began doing a series of workouts Takuya identified as sit-ups and push-ups. Both exercises seemed like vigorous work to Bokomon, but Takuya definitely made them look easier than Tommy did.

"What are these for?" Neemon asked, now pointing to some tires the hybrids found in the shed at the back of the gardens.

"We're gonna use them as weights," Takuya replied while continuing to breeze through his push-ups, "since they come in different sizes and are somewhat heavy, I thought they'd do."

"_Somewhat_ heavy?" Tommy repeated breathlessly, "I could hardly lift the smallest one!"

Takuya, Neemon, and Bokomon all laughed. The morning soon turned bright and their workout came to an end. Before getting breakfast, the hybrids found it necessary to change out of their sweaty, dirty clothes. Takuya knew he was in desperate need for a shower. His hair was already so wet that it was sticking to his forehead underneath the brown newsboy cap he wore.

He quietly paced up the stairs and down the corridor to his room. However, before entering, he heard the door behind him open. Turning around, Takuya immediately straightened up and casted his eyes downward. "My lady, forgive me for not being properly dressed," he muttered, glancing down at his old, grey T-shirt, which was now wet with sweat, and olive green cargo pants.

"No, it's alright," Zoe says quickly, her voice that same beautiful, velvet tone, "it really does not matter to me…I heard you coming up the stairs. I just wanted to let you know that I wish to go down for breakfast this morning. Please knock on my door when you are ready to escort me."

"Oh, okay," Takuya replies lamely, trying to hide his surprise while keeping his eyes glued to the floor. She had not been out of her room since he arrived. "G-Give me two minutes."

"Take your time, really," she insists kindly.

He feels her hesitate before finally retreating back in to her room and closing the door. Takuya did not even realize he had been holding his breath until she was out of sight. Her presence was like a heavy cloud that inhibited him from thinking clearly. Groaning, Takuya treaded over to the large bathroom. Again he was irritated for making a fool out of himself, and irritated with her for being so damn difficult.

The shower did nothing to pacify his mood. Every day he struggle to figure out the controls for the shampoo panel, making a mess with all sorts of different soaps. He finished up within minutes and swiftly got dressed in his red uniform. He shook out his wet hair before pushing it back out of his face. After pining the triquetra badge over heart, he started out the door to begin, what he thought, would be an interesting day.

Meanwhile, Zoe had been waiting patiently for Takuya in her room. Her head buzzed with a mixture of emotions and thoughts. He probably did not realize it, but Takuya very much intimidated her. The grey shirt he had sported only moments ago had been tight across his torso, revealing an impressive outline of corded muscles that only emphasized his strength and size. He had been covered in sweat from exercising with Tommy. She had watched them this morning, and the morning before. The young hybrid struggled to keep up with the vigorous routine, but she couldn't blame him. However, she could sense Tommy's thrill and eagerness to learn and work. His happiness had actually brought a smile to Zoe's face.

Takuya seemed like a completely different person around other people. He seemed carefree, humorous, and kind. Yet, with her he was stiff, aggravated, and seemed always anxious to leave. Very rarely did he even meet her gaze as opposed to most men who would just stare. A part of her still desperately longed to get inside that head of his, but…a small part was thankful she could not.

So often did Zoe pickup horrid images from the minds of men; especially from the men who surrounded her. Many were so weak minded that their lust overwhelmed her. They would imagine hundreds of different ways that they could violate her and Zoe would sense every one. She then would have to take control of their minds in order to blind them from her striking appearance or turn their thoughts away from her.

She prayed Takuya was not like those men. Just because he wielded a strong mind did not mean he did not think violent thoughts.

Zoe awoke back in to reality upon hearing a knock. She glided over to the door and opened it to find Takuya dressed and ready. Absurdly, she found herself disappointed that he had taken off his cap. Of course, it would not have matched his uniform…but it gave him a more boyish look and reduced his daunting appearance.

"Ready?" he asked in cold voice.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, tempted to give him a small smile but instead resumed her normal indifferent visage for he was not looking at her anyway.

She walked down the stairs and he followed in step behind. They made their way to the kitchen and found Mrs. Tilly, a plumb woman with a mess of orange hair tied out of her face.

"Oh, darling! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Tilly exclaims happily, "What will it be today, eggs or pancakes?"

"Eggs, please," Zoe smiles, and takes her plate.

"And I'm assuming you'll want the pancakes again, Takuya?" the cook cackles, turning to the guard.

"You know I can't get enough of those things," he responds with a smirk and a wink that causes Tilly to blush.

"Oh, you're trouble," the old woman teases and hands him his plate.

Zoe couldn't help but smile smally at the sight of Tilly swooning. It was quite amusing to see. Her green eyes glanced back to notice that Takuya was trying to suppress a grin as well, and for the first time today the two made eye contact.

It was quick though, for Tommy suddenly came through the kitchen doors and came between them. The younger hybrid wrapped Zoe in a tight embrace. "Yes! Thank God you're here! I love eating in your dining room,"

"She has her own dining room?" she heard Takuya ask, automatically.

"Yea, come on," Tommy grinned and the three of them travelled past the kitchen and went through a door to the left. Inside was a small room, but far more elegant than where the knights ate. A beautiful, mahogany wooden dining table already set with expensive silverware. Bowls and plates of fruit, breads, and crackers were already set up down the center of the table.

"Ah," Takuya muttered, "what are these, I keep seeing them everywhere."

Zoe watched as he pointed to the bouquet of flowers that acted as a centerpiece. "Those are roses," she responded, daring to smile smally again, "they're my favorite flower, so I insist we grow them everywhere."

Takuya's dark amber eyes looked up at her again, and for the first time in her life, Zoe felt self-conscious. It was as if that gaze saw her as an actual being; looking past her appearance.

And what was she without her appearance? Now, Zoe was not a vain person, but who knows where she would be nowhere without her powers. She was nothing without her beauty, and she didn't want anyone to know that, especially this stranger.

Quickly, she looked away and silently began eating. The others followed suit, but Tommy was anything but quiet. He chattered all through breakfast, talking about workouts, news, and asking questions.

"There's a big game on tonight," the younger hybrid continued, "are you gonna watch it? Do you know anyone who's fighting?"

Takuya shook his head. "I have no idea who's gonna be in it tonight, but sure. I guess I'll watch a little tonight."

"We can watch it together in my room," Tommy smiled, "I've got a huge TV. What about you Zoe? Wanna watch?"

"No, thanks," she replied certainly, "I don't have the stomach for that sort of thing, you know that." She felt Takuya give her a brief, cold glare and was startled by it.

Tommy just shrugged and took a large bite of an apple he had grabbed from the fruit bowl. He then began to read a newspaper he had taken from the kitchen. Takuya glanced up with interest. "Anything good?" the gladiator asked.

"Take a look yourself," the boy said handing over the paper, clearly not interest in today's stories.

Suddenly Kouichi entered the room, his dark eyes coolly assessing Takuya before even greeting Zoe. "My lady," he smiles, bowing, "it is wonderful to see you out and about this morning."

"Thank you, it's good to see you too," she responds, sensing the apprentice's jealousy towards Takuya. He did not even know the gladiator, but already seemed to detest him. Kouichi was always quick to judge, though he meant well and generally Zoe liked him.

"What do you have planned to do today?" Kouichi asked, taking a seat next to Tommy, who had taken a huge bite of his food to keep himself from laughing. The apprentice didn't seem to notice, but Takuya raised a brow in confusion, though he also looked amused. Zoe suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

Like most men, Kouichi had fallen in love with her, but for some reason Tommy had always found it insanely funny. The younger hybrid had said it was because the apprentice tries so hard to conceal his affections, even though they are incredibly obvious. However, Zoe appreciates this for while most do not even try to fight or hide their lust, Kouichi does. "I am not quite sure yet," she said, casting a glower in Tommy's direction, "what about you?"

"Depends what Mr. Yakima has me doing," he smiled and reclined comfortably in his chair.

"And he is going to keep you very busy today," came the butler's voice from the doorway, "Kouichi, please let the lady finish her meal in peace. Besides, you have your rounds to make. You know how things get around here when Miss Orimoto is out of her room. Be sure everyone is in order."

The apprentice's face fell ever so slightly with irritation, but he kept a smile upon his lips. "That's right, the men do get a little anxious don't they?" he sighed, but before making his leave, he turns back to Zoe with a concerned expression, "Do be careful today."

"Oh don't worry, she'll be safe," Tommy grinned, "Takuya's the real deal. He'll make sure no one goes near her."

Zoe tried not to gape in utter vexation at the young hybrid as Kouichi's dark blue eyes turned to glare at her guard. Again, the apprentice's envy flared. "Very well," he said with a stiff voice and followed Mr. Yakima out of the dining room.

As soon as he left, Tommy burst out laughing. "He is _so_ much fun to mess with," he said, "did you see the look on his face? Priceless."

Takuya was trying to hide the smirk that was spreading across his lips by looking down at his plate. "I think he liked me," the gladiator muttered sarcastically causing Tommy to laugh aloud again.

After being initially surprised by the quip, even Zoe's lips curved up with amusement. She suddenly grew more interested with this arrogant hybrid. Only a moment ago had he been glowering at her and now he was making jokes…

"I think, perhaps, I'll go for a walk now," Zoe announced, knowing Tommy would join her and Takuya would have to follow.

|-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-|

The day was cool but cloudy. Tommy spoke seriously to Zoe about some duties the president had asked him to take care of in Republic. Takuya could hardly keep up with the conversation, nor did he really try.

It was still difficult not to be enchanted by Zoe's beauty. He wondered how Tommy managed to converse so easily with her. Takuya was so paranoid that his mind would betray him and that his secrets would get him or his brother killed. She was still a murderer, no matter how fragile and passive she may seem.

"Takuya, you're awfully quiet," Tommy remarked in his usual light tone.

"Well, it isn't my job to participate in conversation," he replied indifferently, trying to seem professional.

The younger hybrid laughed. "You're right. Your job is to stand there and look pretty,"

"And he's doing a marvelous job, if I say so myself," came a high, feminine voice from behind the three.

Turning around, Takuya saw an unfamiliar pretty face approaching. This new girl, who looked to be around Tommy's age, walked with a confident step, held a pair of curious blue eyes, delicate angular features, a straight narrow nose, and a head of black, bouncing curls that travelled just past her shoulders. She gave them all a charming smile, though her gaze turned a bit mischievous when coming to the Takuya. "Well, well, no one told me that our new guard was a handsome one," the girl giggled. She was very elegantly dressed, in a blue gown that matched her eyes, and sapphire jewelry.

As she came to his side, Takuya realized she was a couple inches taller than Zoe, and that made her tall for a woman for Zoe was above medium height herself. From behind him, the gladiator could hear Tommy respond in an amused voice. "Emma, I didn't know you were back,"

"Just returned from Republic an hour ago. The party was shorter than intended," the girl, Emma, replied in her perky voice still staring intently at Takuya. Her interest was so obvious, the gladiator could not help but smirk. He was amused, but not particularly surprised. However, most girls grew shy around him. Emma was very forward with her curiosity. "So, you are…?"

"Takuya," he chuckled, extending a hand which she took.

"Emma Williams," she say with an impish smile, "and if I may say so myself, you are far too handsome to have been a gladiator. It's about time you join civilized society. The women are going to adore you. Perhaps there is hope for this political season yet."

Her words were blunt and caught him off guard, along with a wave of irritation. Takuya's brow furrowed and he was about to retort when Tommy stepped forward with his arms crossed and his visage delighted. "She's just kidding…kinda," he begins trying not to laugh, "Emma is another one of the hybrids who lives here and works for the president."

"Yes, he usually has me attend parties-even the most dreadful affairs held by un-liked aristocrats," her nose crinkled with disgust, probably from a recent memory, "I am very good at being friendly when I want to be, but I am all tired out, so forgive me for being so forward."

"Of course, attending balls sounds like a dreadful life," Takuya remarked, and to his amazement, Zoe let out a quick, melodic laugh. He immediately wanted to hear it again, just so that he could convince himself he had not been dreaming.

Takuya shook the thought out of his head.

Emma smirked and also took note of Zoe upon hearing her. "Zoe, you look well. No doubt beautiful as always. Though I must say, _when_ are you going to stop wearing that horrid hood?"

"When I don't have to," the green-eyed beauty replied, slightly irritated for some reason. Zoe generally liked Emma, whom she often found refreshing…but she did not like the way the hybrid's blue gaze lingered about Takuya-which was absurd really.

"So what exactly is your power?" Takuya questioned, now feeling a bit defensive for Zoe's sake.

"Ah, well, let me just show you," Emma said, beaming with mischief.

Takuya watched as her features began to melt and reform in to something-or someone new…in a matter of seconds, Emma had transformed her body, clothes, and face in to an exact replica of himself. Takuya blinked with utter confusion and felt as if he were staring in to a mirror. His reflection grinned and Takuya jumped with shock.

"Well that's…that seems damn useful," Takuya marveled, his fingers raking themselves through his hair, "can you take on any form?"

In the next second, Emma had transformed back to her flighty self. "I can take on any hybrid, monster, and animal if I studying them long enough," she smirked, "oh, except Zoe of course. For some reason, I cannot take on her exact form. No one can capture such perfection. But other than that, my powers allow me to become anything and transform objects in to other objects…such as clothes and what not."

"She's one of the more powerful shapeshifters," Tommy added, "most can only transform themselves, but Emma can take things and make them in to other things."

"Can you take people and change them in to other people?" Takuya inquired, exceedingly curious.

"Oh, God, no! Not only is that immoral, but it's exceedingly dangerous and nearly impossible. I've never tried it, nor do I want to." Emma explained.

Takuya scratched his chin, considering what she just said. After a moment or two of absorbing the information, he smiled smally. "So I imagine you go to these parties as a spy sometimes," he guessed.

Emma gave him another one of her roguish grins. "You are correct. I usually take the forms of different aristocrats, learning their secrets or lies, then report to the president." She shrugged, "Simplistic stuff really, though people learn to be careful around me."

Another smile for that. "I'm sure they do."


End file.
